Retazos de mi vida
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Compendio de drabbles sin conexion entre si sobre diferentes personajes y parejas. 16.-Imagina mis besos Parsonaje/Pareja: Serena, Serena/Seiya; Sin besos bombón… no hasta que sepas si puedo reemplazarlo. Reviews
1. Doloroso

**Doloroso**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje**:Serena/seiya

**Palabras:** 715

**Advertencia:** Ninguna

**Nota:** Para la DAC de crack and roll

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Observe la entrada a aquella feria sintiendo como la emoción se abría paso en mi interior inundándome por completo, luego de toda aquella presión de todas aquellas semanas sumida en la zozobra, y el desconsuelo, luego de aquella terrible batalla; la ida a aquella feria que estaba de paso por Tokio era algo realmente refrescante.

Sonreí de nuevo ampliamente pegándome al brazo de Darien, agradeciendo sin palabras el que pensara en mi y hubiera decidido que tuviéramos, nuestra primera cita. Luego de Galaxia y el caos en ese lugar ¿Se podía ser mas afortunada de lo que era yo con Darien? Yo realmente lo dudaba.

- Y bien ¿Cuál será la primera atracción a la que subiremos?- me pregunto con esa expresión entre seria divertida que me había conquistado poco a poco y que me hacia sentir que tenia mi propia feria en mi estomago.

Lo mire fijamente con expresión de Cordero degollado según Mina y luego de que él me devolviera la sonrisa comencé a mirar a mí alrededor, la verdad era que con todo lo que había pasado me conformaba con estar aferrada a su brazo y saber que él estaba ahí y era real, que no iba a abandonarme y sobre todo que no iba a desaparecer ante mis ojos.

Mis ojos se detuvieron en la rueda de la fortuna, era alta, muy alta y estaba segura que desde arriba se podría observar buena parte de la ciudad, había encontrado la primera atracción a la que subiríamos.

-¡La rueda de la fortuna!- grite sujeta de su brazo sin que me importara la mirada que me habían lanzado las personas que estaban cerca

Él había sonreído conmigo y se había dejado arrastrar por entre la gente mientras yo técnicamente trotaba hacia la atracción, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de subir a ese juego mecánico en particular, como si en ella se encontrara la mejor dulcería del mundo, hice un puchero e infle las mejillas cuando me di cuenta de que había al menos unas treinta personas delante de nosotros.

Darien junto a mí lanzo una carcajada, no una risa como las que solía lanzar cuando estábamos juntos, si no una carcajada ante mi expresión y aun cuando sabia que debía de ofenderme o al menos fingir que lo estaba, pero no podía, por que era tan raro verlo sonreír así que lo único que pude hacer fue mirarlo y dejarme contagiar por su risa, el estaba feliz de estar conmigo y yo lo estaba también.

Conforme nos acercábamos no pude evitar la emoción, había algo en aquel luego que me atraía a ella, como la gravedad me atraía al suelo no sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí, pero al final era nuestro turno de subir a la rueda de la fortuna, sonreí ampliamente y salte al interior sin que me importara la mirada que me habían dedicado unas chicas mas atrás, chicas que habían intentado sin éxito, atraer la atención de mi Darien.

En el momento en que la atracción se puso en marcha, algo me produjo una punzada dolorosa en el pecho, pero no entendí que mire la feria con atención con forme ganábamos altura, pero mientras más lo hacia mas crecía la extraña sensación que se había adueñado de mí, detuve un momento mi mirada en la montaña rusa, sintiendo un extraño hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo, recordando la ultima vez que había subido a aquella atracción.

Y de pronto entendí por que había querido subir a la rueda de la fortuna y mire hacia delante, casi esperando que desde ahí se pudiera ver una pantalla gigante y un escenario, pero no había nada de eso, solo era Tokio, las luces de Tokio y un poco mas halla, la torre. Apreté los dedos de Darien entre los míos, mientras mis ojos seguían fijos al frente. Si por supuesto había recuperado a Darien... pero había perdido a Seiya.

Y solo ahí en la parte mas alta de la rueda de la fortuna, esperando encontrarme con sus ojos y escuchar de nuevo su historia, mientras su voz me envolvía me di cuenta, de cuanto dolía. Y de lo duro que iba a ser enfrentarme a su recuerdo, si, Darien estaba conmigo, pero no podía evitar extrañar a Seiya, ni mucho menos que su ausencia doliera.

**Notas de la autora**

Empezamos un nuevo compendio de drabbles de nuevo abierta a sugerencias de entrada Setzuna/Darien, la continuacion de la ultima conversacion y un Mina/Ace


	2. Aquel maravilloso invierno

**Aquel maravilloso invierno**

**Por:** Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje**: Zafiro/Lita

**Palabras**: 3, 122

**Advertencia**: AU

**Nota**: Para la tercera ronda de retos del foro "El destino de una estrella", inspirado en la canción Y why? De C.N Blue

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Todo empezó a finales del otoño, luego de la milésima pelea entre Seiya y Darien. Supongo que primero debería hablarles de mi familia para que entiendan un poco mi situación, soy el segundo de 5 hermanos, mi hermano mayor Darien, nació un minuto quince segundos antes que yo, y eso lo convierte en el primogénito y el favorito de Padre.

Darien tiene 19 años y esta estudiando medicina, sueña con convertirse en un medico cirujano reconocido como lo es nuestro padre, yo soy menos ambicioso que mi hermano, así que estudio administración de empresas turísticas, el cual es el negocio de mi familia materna; como el segundo hijo se muy bien que el hospital Chiba pasara a manos de Darien, y a mi realmente no me disgusta la administración.

De ahí sigue Seiya, el eterno optimista de Seiya, su carácter abierto y desenfadado suele chocar bastante con el carácter serio y pragmático de Darien por lo que a sus 17 años Seiya suele provocar a nuestro hermano con mas frecuencia de la que nos gustaría, por supuesto el que Seiya no esconda su gusto por la música y refunfuñe cada dos por tres ante la perspectiva de tomar parte en los negocios familiares no ayuda mucho. Lo cierto es que hasta hace algunos años Darien y Seiya se llevaban bastante bien, eso hasta que el ilustre financiero Tsukino se mudara a Japón con sus hijas gemelas y bueno ya se pueden ustedes imaginar lo que paso, Mina y Serena son dos chicas guapísimas de largos cabellos rubios y ojos azules, son vivaces, ocurrentes y divertidísimas, teniendo en cuenta la diferencias que existen en Seiya y Darien, veía improbable que ambos se fueran a interesar en la misma hermana.

Pero la probabilidad se volvió y en mi contra y ambos se interesaron en la mas joven de ellas, Serena Tsukino, quien debo decir parece completamente ajena a la corte tanto de Seiya como de Darien, pero siendo la criatura adorable que es, bueno trata a los dos con la misma animosidad y por lo tanto ambos se proclaman dueños de su corazón, la verdad es que yo no veo en ella ninguna preferencia los trata a ambos bastante bien, pero no creo que este interesada en ninguno realmente. Al contrario de su hermana Mina quien abiertamente declara su gusto por Seiya. Esta de mas decir que el idiota de mi hermano ni siquiera nota a la pobre chica.

Después de Seiya, toca el turno de la temperamental Rei, ella se parece mucho a Seiya en cuanto a carácter, pero es mas afín a Darien, tiene 15 años y promete convertirse en una belleza, que seguramente nos casara canas verdes a sus tres hermanos, ya a sus 15 años tiene un buen numero de admiradores, que tenemos que espantarle de vez en cuando, creo que son las únicas ocasiones en que tanto Darien, como Seiya y por supuesto yo estamos de acuerdo.

La ultima pero no menos importante es la pequeña Hotaru, con 13 años es una niña dulce y bastante callada, que idolatra a Seiya, y que toca el piano como los mismísimos Ángeles, ¿Les he dicho ya que mi hermano Seiya se decanta por la música?, pues bien la pelea entre Darien y Seiya fue justamente por que este ultimo convenció a Hotaru de unirse a el para formar una especie de grupo musical.

Si el elegante, ocupado y distinguido señor Chiba se entera, esto se va a poner bastante feo, pero Seiya esta dispuesto a retar a nuestro padre y al parecer la pequeña Hotaru esta dispuesta a seguirlo también. Definitivamente no puede salir nada bueno de todo esto.

-Ok Seiya ¿Puedes decirme aparte de Hotaru quien va a formar tu banda?- le pregunte cuando Darien salió airado de la sala de estar, seguido de Rei, a quien también le parecería que formar una banda era algo vulgar que estaba por debajo de nosotros

- Lo he pensado bastante Zafiro, Yaten esta de acuerdo conmigo ahh y por supuesto esta Taiki Kou-

-Taiki Kou- repetí bastante asombrado. Yaten era parte de nuestro mismo circulo social, era hijo de un importante accionista, y criador de caballos

Seiya y el se habían conocido por medio de Amy, prima de Yaten y mejor amiga de Rei, por supuesto yo desconocía el gusto del joven heredero por la música ¿Estaría de acuerdo la distinguida e importante familia Mizuno?, yo lo dudaba la verdad, por supuesto también estaba el chico Kou. El hijo de un don nadie, que había entrado al instituto Gamma por que aparentemente era bastante listo y había conseguido una beca.

-No tenia idea que le hablaras al joven Kou- le dije sin poder ocultar que la idea no me hacia mucha gracia

-Ya estas como Darien, Taiki es un buen chico, y no me importa si no tiene un apellido importante como el nuestro, el no tiene la culpa de que su padre no sea rico y ya que estamos, nosotros tampoco de que los nuestros no lo sean, es un buen chico, que escribe bastante bien y sabe mucho del medio por que su madre es representante. Nos ayudara si conseguimos que su hermana entre a Gamma-

-Eso es imposible Seiya, tu sabes que el instituto es...-

-Exclusivo- completo mi hermano poniendo los ojos en blanco – pero si logramos cobrar algunos favores- murmuro con los ojos chispeantes

Yo puse los ojos en blanco, en cuanto una idea se instalaba en esa cabeza era imposible hacerla desaparecer, solo esperaba que no nos trajeras a los otros demasiados dolores de cabeza.

**X – X - X **

Me gustaba el invierno, lo prefería enormemente sobre el verano o sobre la primavera, pero ese invierno en particular se mostraba ante mi bastante desagradable, a Taiki mi hermano se le había metido en la cabeza que seria completamente genial que yo entrara a ese instituto en el que el estaba estudiando.

Taiki era por supuesto el mejor de los hermanos, era trabajador y sobre todo muy inteligente, la verdad era que me alegra mucho por que hubiera logrado una beca para esa escuela a la que asistía, pero tenia miedo que codearse con esa gente tan estirada pudiera cambiar en algo a mi hermano, aun peor, tenia miedo de lo que el podía hacer para lograr que yo, su hermana menor entrara a esa prestigiosa escuela.

Yo era inteligente por supuesto, pero no tanto como mi hermano y lamentablemente no me entusiasmaba de la misma manera en que a el lo hacia el asistir a esa escuela, lo mío era la cocina y aun cuando me entusiasma poder estudiar para convertirme en un chef, también sabia que no era del todo necesario y que si encontraba una persona que invirtiera podíamos poner un pequeño local, mi padre pensaba lo miso que yo; mi madre le daba la razona Taiki, ella quería que yo me codeara con esas chicas estiradas, que aprendiera a ser toda una señorita y de ser posible que me casara con un hombre de mejor posición de la que mi padre tenia, mi querida madre quería lo mejor para mi, aun que yo estaba segura de que mi felicidad no estaba en ese instituto ni siquiera en esos señoritos pipiris.

-Seiya dice que ha encontrado un lugar donde podemos ensayar- me dijo mi hermano a media tarde cuando ambos estábamos tomando te en la sala

Mi hermano tenia un gran oído musical, sin duda alguna heredado de mi madre quien en su juventud había sido una cantante medianamente famosa, mi pobre hermano estaba demasiado entusiasmado con la idea, a mi aquello me daba mala espina, sobre todo por que sabia que su motivación era esa tal Amy Mizuno... ¿Seria posible que la señorita Mizuno correspondiera a mi hermano, el hijo de un oficinista?

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- le pregunte

-De hecho pensaba pedírtelo, quiero que Seiya te conozca, dice que es posible que el próximo semestre entres al instituto con nosotros-

Lance un bufido bajo

-Taiki de verdad... no –

-No lo digas y ve a cambiarte de ropa-

Mi madre solía decir que de los dos, yo era la terca, pero yo sabia que era mentira, Taiki era un cabezota y cuando algo se le metía en esa cabeza no habia poder humano que lo hiciera desistir, ni siquiera mis propios deseos.

Si hubiera sido por mi, me habría vestido con mi viejo abrigo café, pero como ya sabia la cara que pondría Taiki si lo hacia, opte por tomar el abrigo gris que mi hermano me había regalado por mi cumpleaños, me puse la bufanda y los guantes. Ese invierno prometía ser bastante frió.

**X – X – X**

Era un completo misterio, como lograba Seiya arrastrarme a cosas que realmente no quería hacer, habían empezado las vacaciones de invierno y mi hermano había rechazado ir a las montañas por una temporada para esquiar, cuanto también Hotaru lo rechazo; supe que algo se estaba cocinando entre esos dos. Al negarme yo a ir, tanto Rei como Darien decidieron tampoco viajar.

Así que aquella tarde Seiya se había colado a mi habitación para pedirme un favor, podía haberme negado por supuesto, pero la curiosidad también se había despertado en mi, así que había sentido, le había dicho a madre que saldríamos a dar una vuelta y me había puesto al volante del auto que me había ganado con mis calificaciones de ese semestre.

Seiya iba de copiloto y Hotaru silenciosa en el asiento de atrás, Seiya me guiaba por las calles, hasta llegar a una zona donde todo lo que parece haber eran bodegas, no era la zona mas alegra ni la mas bonita de Japón, pero al parecer mi hermano había rentado una bodega, utilizando del nombre del chico Kou por supuesto y pensaban comenzar su banda en aquel lugar.

Cuando llegamos ya estaba ahí Yaten, quien hablaba animadamente con las hermanas Tsukino. Mire a Seiya de manera interrogante por que no sabia que las chicas estuvieran también inmersas en ese proyecto

-Mina quiere ser cantante- contesto mi hermano a la pregunta que no le había articulado, pero que el había entendido

El lugar era bastante espacioso, era una bodega pequeña que se notaba había sido pintada recientemente, ya estaban los instrumentos ahí, estaba el sintetizador, la guitarra, el bajo, la verdad es que se notaba que estaban bastante animados.

-Solo falta Taiki para comenzar- dijo Yaten

Era curiosa la manera en que ese Taiki se había hecho amigo de Seiya y de Yaten, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el carácter especial de este ultimo

-Perdón por la tardanza- murmuro una voz en la entrada

Por supuesto no tuve que volverme para reconocerla, Taiki Kou hacia acto de presencia, tarde obviamente, me gire para mirarlo. El castaño no me caía muy bien, me parecía una persona que solo quería aprovecharse de mi hermano y de su ingenuo sueño no me tope con las pupilas violetas de Kou si no con unos ojos esmeraldas que miraban todo con curiosidad, era una chica bastante alta de figura estilizada, que vestía de gris un color que evidentemente no le favorecía del todo.

Me quede plantado ahí mientras todos saludaban sin poder articular palabra

**X – X – X**

Jamás nadie me había mirado de la manera en que aquel pálido chico de ojos azules y cabellos oscuros lo estaba haciendo, me removí inquieta en mi lugar al darme cuenta de la manera en que me miraba, me ponía nerviosa que no parpadeara siquiera.

Observe azorada como fruncía el entrecejo y hacia una mueca de molestia total, evidentemente encontrándome completamente inadecuada para estar hi, le mande una mirada retadora, mi hermano podía decir todo lo que quisiera, pero yo sabia muy bien como eran esos chicos. Si uno no se encontraba en su circulo social simplemente no existían.

-Chicos ella es mi hermana- dijo mi hermano – Lita, el es Seiya, Yaten, Mina, Serena, Hotaru y ...-

Conforme hablaba los aludidos me saludaban, Seiya se notaba que era bastante amable me había dado un apretón de manos y había sonreído ampliamente, Yaten se había contentado con un "encantado" y una inclinación de cabeza, las chicas me habían saludado amablemente, aun que note como registraron mi atuendo minuciosamente, la mas joven se notaba que era bastante dulce.

-El es mi hermano Zafiro- presento Seiya al chico que no me había quitado desde que había entrado, por supuesto tenia parecido con Seiya y con Hotaru

-Encantada- dije mas por educación que por nada estirando la mano hacia el

**X – X – X**

**Ni siquiera puedo abrir la boca**

No puedo siquiera moverme, simplemente estoy ahí, como clavado al suelo, mirando los ojos mas expresivos que jamás había visto; alguna vez Darien quiso explicarme como era que se había dado cuenta de que Serena Tsukino era la chica, me había dicho que todo se desdibujaba, y que de pronto todo dejaba de tener sentido.

Así me sentía yo en esos momentos, todo el lugar había pasado a ser un borrón, las voces un eco lejano, como un zumbido y los ojos de la chica eran todo lo que podía ver, observe como estiraba la mano hacia mi, y como movía la boca, pero su voz no se abrió paso por la bruma de mi mente y mi cuerpo no me respondió, observe como levantaba una ceja y hacia una mueca de disgusto con la boca para volver a bajar la mano y mirarme duramente, quise decir algo, pero mi lengua pesaba mas que nunca

Seiya me manda una mirada reprobatoria, se disculpa por algo pero aun las voces me llegan extrañas, completamente lejanas, por fin mi cuerpo se recupera, se mueve y lo único que puedo hacer es salir del lugar, sin despedirme de nadie sin decir nada, simplemente huyendo de aquellos ojos verdes y todo ese cúmulo de emociones que me habían hecho sentir.

**X – X – X**

La gente era extraña, mi padre solía decirlo siempre y yo no tenia mas que darle la razón, había que ver al chico que había salido prácticamente corriendo puse los ojos en blanco sin entender en nada a ese chico, tanto dinero gastado en su educación por que se comportara como lo estaba haciendo.

A decir verdad me importaba muy poco si me saludaba o no, pero la cosa comenzó a molestarme verdaderamente, con forme pasaron los días, era llegar a aquel lugar, para que el chico se quedara callado clavara la mirada en mi y no hablara en lo que restaba del tiempo.

-¿Por qué me odia tu hermano Seiya?- le pregunte al chico mientras los ayudaba a acomodar sus cosas

Seiya me mando una mirada y luego se encogió de hombros

-Creo que se golpeo la cabeza de chiquito- me dijo

Yo me reí ante la ocurrencia del chico, pero no pude evitar sentirme bastante molesta, yo no le había hecho nada para que me tratara como lo hacia, y era obvio que la cosa era contra mi por que a los otros les hablaba bien, incluso a mi hermano, mientras que a mime miraba ceñudo y no hacia mas que mirarme fijamente con desaprobación.

Fue el día de la primera nevada de la temporada cuando decidí encararlo

-Puedes decirme Zafiro Chiba, ¿Qué demonios tienes contra mi?- le pregunte

**X – X – X**

**No puedo respirar**

Había salido a buscar algo al auto, Hotaru me lo había pedido y no me había dado cuenta que Lita venia tras de mi, hasta que escuche su voz, di un respingo y mire fijamente a la chica.

Aun seguía sin poder hablar en su presencia aun que me sabia de memoria ya todas sus expresiones, como esa que tenia en ese momento que demostraba que se estaba impacientando y estaba realmente molesta por mi mutismo

Abrí la boca intentando articular palabra

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas- murmure

Ella me miro obviamente molesta

-No me vengas con eso Chiba-

Jamás me había cuenta de lo frió e impersonal que era el que te llamaran por tu apellido, mucho mas cuando lo hacían de una manera como ella lo estaba haciendo, fulminándome con la mirada como lo estaba haciendo, todo dentro de mi temblaba.

-De verdad que no se de lo que estas hablando- murmure la voz mas firme de lo que podía, sin que salieran de mis labios lo que realmente quería decir

Supe que mis palabras solo habían servido para molestarla aun mas

-Tu tampoco me caes bien Chiba, pero ten la decencia de portarte como un hombre y aceptar que te molesta cruzarte con alguien que no es de tu nivel-

La mire estupefacto sin poder creer en sus palabras, también dolido por aquello que había dicho, observando como se daba media vuelta y entraba de nuevo a la bodega

¿Y ahora que podía hacer?

**X – X – X**

Era la víspera de navidad, ese día no habría ensayo, por lo que pude ocupar el tiempo en caminar por la ciudad y hacer algunas compras, sin molerme por el frió, al contrario. Solo había algo que me molestaba en esos momentos y era la actitud de Zafiro.

En nuestra ultima charla –si es que se le podía llamar así- me había mandado una mirada que casi parecía ofendida, y desde entonces me seguía con la mirada con mas insistencia que antes, definitivamente estaba bastante loco, lo que me preocupaba era el hecho de no poder sacármelo de la cabeza, no tenia que importarme si le caía bien o no.

Y sin embargo me importaba, camine hacia el parque por el que cortaba vuelta para ir a casa cuando lo vi, enfundado en un abrigo negro, mirando en mi dirección

-Te estaba esperando- murmuro

Lo mire sin saber que pensar ¿Cómo que me estaba esperando? ¿Por qué me miraba de esa manera?

-Lita- me dijo al notar mi desconcierto

Algo dentro de mi se agito al escuchar mi nombre en su voz

-Hay algo que te quiero pero... no me sale la voz, yo solo..- se acerco a mi y tomo mi mano enguantada en la suya que estaba de la misma manera – me dejarías demostrártelo-

Lo mire aun mas desconcertada que antes

-¿Eres bipolar?- le pregunte

El sonrió de medio lado y el corazón se detuvo en mi pecho

- Me cuesta decir y hacer algunas cosas- dijo

-Ahhh- dije golpeándome mentalmente por no decir algo mas inteligente

-¿Me dejaras?-

Algo dentro me decía que negara, pero no pude hacerlo asentí con lentitud y lo observe lanzar un suspiro ¿De alivio?

Me puse aun mas nerviosa cuando acuno mi rostro en sus manos, mirándome fijamente

-No tengo problemas de estar con alguien que no esta a mi nivel- dijo

Y acto seguido me beso

Si definitivamente ese chico era bipolar.

**Notas de la autora**

Ok, no me gusto del todo, creo que le falto mas emoción y sobre todo mas romance, todo es tan abrupto, chicas hice mi mayor esfuerzo. Hazu espero que te guste, y que les guste a todas las chicas del foro.


	3. Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen

**Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen**

**Por: **_Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje: **Mina, Serena, Yaten, Taiki, Seiya, Rei

**Palabras: **1,298

**Advertencia: **Ninguna

**Nota: **Para el DAC de la comunidad crack and roll

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

_**[7:00 de la mañana de un día domingo en casa de Serena Tsukino. **_

_**Junta extraordinaria convocada por Mina Aino]**_

Serena se froto los ojos por tercera vez en lo que iba de la improvisada reunión, preguntándose la razón por la que sus amigas habían irrumpido en su habitación y estaban armando tanto revuelo, lanzo un gran bostezo antes poner real atención.

Parpadeo una vez mas antes de darse cuenta que en ese momento no podía utilizar el plural, por que no se trataban de sus amigas, al menos no de todas, se trataba de Mina, vestida completamente de negro, quien la miraba fijamente. Y quien había hecho el ruido que la había despertado, y que le había hecho pensar que se trataba de sus cuatro mejores amigas. ¿Qué podría ser lo que traía a Mina a su casa para despertarla justo el día que podía dormir hasta tarde?

-Vamos Serena, Lita y Amy han tenido cosas importantes que hacer, así que solo quedamos tu y yo para esta investigación- dijo Mina, abriendo su closet y lanzando sobre ella un par de prendas

-Mina, ¿De que investigación hablas?- pregunto una somnolienta Serena, mientras Mina tiraba de ella para levantarla de la cama

-Una que es de vida o muerte-

Serena sopeso sus opciones, en vista de que parecía poco probable que Mina la dejara volver a acomodarse bajo las mantas para dormir un poco mas, se decanto por la idea de acompañar a su rubia amiga, a donde fuera que Mina tenia intención de arrastrarla. Así que se puso la ropa que Mina le había lanzado sin poner real atención a lo que se estaba poniendo.

No tuvo tiempo siquiera de desayunar, salió de su casa 7:10 de la mañana con el estomago vació y con Mina delante de ella, parloteando sabia kami que cosas, lo único en lo que Serena podía pensar era en un copioso desayuno. Y en la cama calientita que había tenido que abandonar

-Vamos, vamos, deben de estar aquí en 10 minutos- murmuro de pronto y con impaciencia la rubia

-¿Quiénes van a venir aquí?- pregunto la rubia, cuando Mina jalo de ella y la hizo esconderse entre unos arbustos, no era la primera vez que lo hacia, pero si la primera en que no estaba enterada del asunto por lo que lo hacia.

-Shh, no deben saber que estamos aquí-

-¿Quiénes?- Pregunto Serena encontrándose intrigada aun contra su voluntad, se acomodo junto a Mina y agudizo la vista.

Se encontraban en un parque, el parque donde Darien solía ir todas las mañanas ha hacer ejercicio, y Serena sintió una punzada de añoranza en el pecho, casi no podía creer que realmente hiciera dos meses desde que el pelinegro se había marchado de Japón, por fortuna – o desgracia- la aparición de Seiya la saco de sus deprimentes pensamientos, entre cerro los ojos al verlo ahí, para luego mirar a Mina desconcertada, ¡La había sacado de la cama para espiar a Seiya Kou!, estaba a punto de protestar airadamente cuando apareció Rei.

-¿Qué... que... que... significa esto?- murmuro mirando a Mina

-Es lo que vamos a investigar, me entere de casualidad que pensaban verse hoy, y tenia pensado que viniéramos todas a investigar pero Lita y Amy han tenido asuntos urgentes por lo que solo quedamos tu y yo-

Serena no estaba poniendo atención a su amiga tenia las pupilas azules fijas en la pareja frente a ellos, no terminaba de entender el por que le molestaba que Seiya se inclinara como lo estaba haciendo sobre el rostro de Rei, ni mucho menos como era que esta tenia el rostro completamente ruborizado.

Mina miro ceñuda la escena

-Supe que algo andaba mal cuando Taiki menciono que Seiya se estaba viendo con Rei- murmuro Mina al parecer igual de molesta que Serena por la escena - ¡Y fíjate que van vestidos del mismo color!-

Serena cerro la mandíbula con furia, con tanta que era capaz de escuchar el sonido que provocaban sus dientes al friccionar uno contra otro, pero o le importo en lo mas mínimo, se suponía que el pelinegro se había comprometido a ir a su casa esa tarde, le iba a llevar la mejor pasta que ella hubiera comido en su vida o al menos esas habían sido las palabras del chico.

-Se están moviendo- murmuro Mina cuando la pareja comenzó a caminar

Seguidos muy de cerca de las rubias, quienes se escondían hábilmente entre los arbustos, los buzones o los postes que se encontraban en el camino, observaron como la pareja entraba en un restaurante al parecer se disponían a desayunar

-Esa Rei es una mentirosa- murmuro Mina –Se suponía que a ella le gustaba Yaten, ¡Yaten!- gruño Mina junto a Serena

-¿Le esta dando de comer en la boca?- pregunto Serena abriendo aun mas los ojos y saliendo momentáneamente de su refugio por que desde donde se encontraba no era capaz de precisar si realmente Rei estaba dándole de comer a Seiya.

-Esa....- murmuro Mina, con lo que Serena dio por confirmada su sospecha

-Claro, tenia que ser, si el siempre se presenta como un Don Juan, lo supe desde que lo conocí en esa banca, y pensar que por un momento llegue a pensar que era un buen tipo, ¡UN BUEN TIPO!, si claro ¿Y como es posible que Rei caiga en sus trucos? Esto es el colmo, de verdad que no puedo creer que me dejara engañar, pero ya se lo escribía yo a Darien, que no se podía una fiar de esta clase de hombres, mucho menos cuando parecen creer que una debe de estar feliz por chocar con ellos en la calle, ahhh pero esto lo va a saber Nicholas, claro que si - murmuraba Serena entre dientes bastante molesta por el proceder tanto de Rei como de Seiya

-Basta Serena, nos van a oír- dijo Mina girándose a observarla

-¿Y que mas da que nos oigan?- dijo la rubia con los brazos en jarras – Por mi mejor que se enteren que estamos aquí y que los hemos visto- dijo haciendo el amago de salir de su escondite

Pero Mina la sujeto con fuerza para impedírselo, haciendo que Serena se revolviera entre sus brazos para terminar ambas en el suelo, llamando la atención de los transeúntes pues no habían dejado de pelear en ningún momento.

-¡Basta Serena!- Grito Mina cuando noto a los curiosos que las miraban al pasar

-Ya no están- fue lo que murmuro Serena aun en cuatro en la acera mirando hacia el interior del lugar donde los pelinegros habían estado

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Mina incorporándose torpemente y pegando su rostro al cristal del amplio ventanal

-No están Mina- dijo Serena tomando de los hombros a su amiga

-Todo esto es tu culpa Serena- dijo Mina

Las palabras de la chica hicieron que Serena inflara las mejillas y se defendiera levemente, dando como resultado otra pelea entre las rubias, en plena calle.

_**[11:30 de la mañana apartamento Kou]**_

-Hasta que apareces- murmuro Yaten sentado en la mesa con un cuenco de cereal en la mano – Conejo no ha dejado de llamarte desde hace una hora- murmuro el chico lanzando el teléfono al chico

Seiya sonrió dejando las bolsas de las compras sobre la mesa

-¿Al final aprendiste a cocinar la pasta?- pregunto Taiki saliendo de la cocina observando las compras de Seiya

-Rei fue muy amable, cuando le explique que Lita no había podido ayudarme por que tenia un asunto importante, de hecho me llevo aun lugar, donde trabaja un amigo de su abuelo y el hombre fue muy amable en permitirme entrar a la cocina y aprenderme el proceso- dijo el chico comenzando a marcar el numero de Serena

-Demasiadas molesta por una chiquilla, cuando estamos en medio de una misión importante- dijo Yaten poniéndose en pie –Por cierto, también llamo un tal Nicholas, con algo referente a un duelo o algo así-

Pero el pelinegro ya no lo escuchaba atento como estaba al teléfono, Yaten se encogió de hombros, total seguramente que nada de eso era muy importante

**Notas de la autora**

Ya todos sabemos que Mina y Serena no sirven de espías y pues, los malos entendidos siempre están a la orden del día, espero que les gustara tanto como a mi. Ya saben chicas espero sus comentarios.


	4. ¡Eres un genio!

**Eres un genio**

**Por:** Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje**: Taiki Kou

**Palabras**: 457

**Advertencia**: ninguna

**Nota**: Participa en el quinesob de abril

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

-Eres un genio-

Escuchas de labios de la rubia y sonríes, esa sonrisa de siempre. La que has aprendido a mostrar con el paso del tiempo, de los años, esa que dice "exageras", y clavas la mirada en la de ella, viéndote reflejado en aquellas orbes celestes. Y entonces ella te sonríe aun más ampliamente y tu no mutas la expresión, no dejas que tu rostro demuestre lo que sientes.

Al contrario, lo escondes bajo aquella aparente calma que siempre demuestras, y simplemente te acomodas mejor las gafas, acercándote mas a la rubia, tomando el lápiz que ha quedado olvidado y comenzando a explicar de nuevo. Ella no se mueve, no se queja de tu cercanía al contrario pone toda su atención en tu explicación en el lápiz que se mueve sobre los renglones. Y tu sonríes internamente, solo internamente por que en el exterior sigues con la misma mueca de concentración de siempre.

Mientras todas ellas están ahí, escuchándote, asintiendo. Permitiéndote que te acerques a su princesa y amiga, que te acerques tanto que eres capaz de sentir el calor que desprende su cuerpo y sabes que ella es capaz de sentir tu aliento técnicamente en su rostro, pero todo esta justificado. Ni siquiera Seiya puede ver tus intenciones. No por que el depredador que llevas dentro esta oculto tras esa pantalla de amabilidad y buenos deseos, tras la inteligencia y la caballerosidad y no, ha nadie le sorprende que tomes la mano de Serena con lentitud y pongas el lápiz en ella.  
Por que tu movimiento a sido fluido y correcto, y por que sabes nadie jamás desconfiaría de tus intenciones, ni Haruka ni Yaten, ni mucho Seiya, agradeces que Amy no este ahí. Por que si ella estuviera seria ella la que se inclinaría sobre las hojas, la que miraría a los ojos a la rubia y le preguntaría, como tú lo estas haciendo

- ¿Has entendido Serena?-

La rubia asiente un poco dudosa, mientras que tú tomas su mano derecha, donde has puesto el lápiz y le pides que intente resolver un ejercicio, al tiempo que respiras la esencia de su cabello y escondes una sonrisa tras tu gesto de seriedad.

Jamás te habías sentido tan agradecido por dominar las matemáticas a la perfección, y mucho menos te habías alegrado tanto, de ser elegido tutor de la rubia, cuando todos los otros habían huido técnicamente sobrepasados por lo que significaba la tarea. Pero a ti no te importa, por que tu tienes tus planes, no le estas enseñando a la rubia matemáticas. Estas haciendo que ella se fije en ti y por la manera en que ella roza tus manos para entregarte el lápiz, juras por todos los dioses que lo estas consiguiendo.

**Notas de la autora**

Hay algo que no termina de hacerme clic con esta pareja y sin embargo... me gusta bastante U U'. Ya saben espero sus comentarios, sus criticas y sugerencias


	5. Rapido y furioso

**Disclaimer**: Creo que es obvio que no soy Naoko, por lo tanto, ya saben que Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenece. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento

**Notas**: En respuesta al topic retos del foro el destino de una estrella, Nande esto fue lo mejor que me salió de esta pareja, espero que te guste.

**Resumen**: El premio era simple, un beso de la gobernante de la tierra, y Seiya Kou estaba dispuesto a ganárselo, por supuesto no contaba con la presencia de Haruka Tenou ¿Es que esa mujer siempre arruinaría sus planes?

**Palabras**: 2,427

**Rápido y furioso**

10 años, una simple cifra, una simple frase que no costaba problemas al ser articulada, pero 10 años no eran cualquier cosa y Seiya lo sabia, había pasado 10 años desde que conociera a Serena Tsukino y todo dentro de el perdiera la forma y el fondo. Cualquiera diría que el tiempo y la distancia tendrían que haber sido mas que suficientes para hacerlo olvidar a la rubia, pero no lo habían sido.

Seguía pensándola y sintiéndola como la primera vez, como si aun tuviera 16 años y el corazón latiera desbocado ante el primer amor, para Seiya no había existido otro amor, siempre había sido aquella rubia, de sonrisa radiante e inocencia desmedida. Había hecho muchas tonterías intentado olvidarla, pero sin importar lo que hiciera Serena Tsukino siempre se colaba en su mente, en sus sueños, haciendo que él no pudiera evitar estar prendado de ella desde hacia 10 años.

Seiya no era un masoquista aun que Yaten y Taiki se empeñaran en decir lo contrario, no era la clase de hombre que se queda a lamer sus heridas sumido en la autocompasión, él estaba viviendo su vida, saliendo adelante a pesar de que sus ojos no se acostumbraran de nuevo al mundo sin el brillo de la luna, seguía siendo una guardiana; la mejor.

Su vida era perfecta y sin complicaciones, se concentraba en cumplir al pie de la letra todos los deseos y caprichos de su ahora reina, de hacerla feliz, de velar por su planeta y si quedaba un momento libre de su día, lo dedicaba a pensar en el brillo de la luna.

10 años después de su despedida, la invitación había llegado. Tokio de cristal habría sus puertas a la vía Láctea, sus majestades Endimión y Serenity se complacían en invitar a todos los planetas a una especie de rally de la amistad, para crear lazos entre los distintos planetas del lugar y la tierra.

Su princesa había declinado la oferta ante su inminente alumbramiento, y sin embargo le había dado a él, la oportunidad de ir a la tierra a reunirse con la intimidad de su pensamiento seguía llamando "_Bombón" _y él no había perdido la oportunidad de ir rumbo a la tierra, con el corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho.

Haruka mas que cansada estaba exhausta, tener que coordinarse con todas las delegaciones de guardias reales y de más era realmente complicado, y exasperante. Mucho mas cuando dentro de aquellos guardias reales, había idiotas que se dedicaban a mirarla de manera lujuriosa como si ellos supieran que hacer con una mujer como ella.

El caso es que a dos días de la inauguración del evento, estaba realmente harta de mantener una expresión amable, cuando lo que quería era arrancar cabezas de cuajo, por supuesto la llevaba mucho mejor que su pobre princesa, quien tenia que soportar a toda la realeza de la vía Láctea y sonreír como si de verdad le importara lo que pasaba en X o Y lugar, definitivamente alguien tenia que decirle a aquellos estirados que su planeta no era el ombligo del universo.

Por fortuna ese día se celebrara el evento que la guardiana del viento había estado esperando con ansias, el evento en si era especial, la Neo Reina Serenity había prometido un beso a quien resultara campeón en aquella carrera, y no era necesario ser de la realeza para poder entrar a aquella justa, a diferencia de las otras actividades que se habían estado realizando.

Ella había aceptado participar como favor a su Rey, ¿Cómo iban a permitir que otro hombre besara los labios de la reina? Pero también lo había hecho por si misma, porque extrañaba la adrenalina correr por sus venas, el sentirle completamente libre volando por la pista. Sintió el corazón darle un vuelco cuando noto los autos de carreras en las cocheras, y sonrió para empezar a prepararse.

No había nadie en el universo que pudiera vencerla a ella Haruka Tenou.

Seiya sonrió el escuchar rugir el motor de su automóvil en la línea de salida, había al menos una docena de incautos que creían que podrían ganar aquel beso, Seiya sabía que ese beso era suyo, llevaba esperando por el 10 años y esa era su oportunidad, su momento, no había nadie mas veloz que el en aquella pista y pensaba demostrarlo.

Antes del banderazo de salida, se permitió imaginar la escena, quitándose el casco, estando frente a la Reina, la manera en que los ojos de la rubia se abrirían llenos de completa sorpresa, la sonrisa que después se dibujaría en su rostro y luego, el sabor que el tanto había deseado.

Haruka sonrió para sus adentros cuando sin problema alguno se posicionó a la punta, como el conductor líder de aquella carrera, apretó con mas fuerza el volante sintiendo latir en ella el ronroneo del motor, disfruto lo sensación unos segundos antes de notar el auto rojo que se acercaba zigzagueando entre los otros, busco reconocer al conductor, cosa imposible debido al casco, y se permitió una sonrisa amplia y radiante. Ella había pensado que esa seria una carrera fácil, se sentía verdaderamente agradecida de que no fuera así.

Seiya hizo una mueca de fastidio, cuando su intento de rebasar por dentro en la curva fue claramente adivinado por el conductor líder, soltó un par de maldiciones y se dedico con mas ganas a rebasar al auto blanco que se había posicionado en primer lugar varias vueltas atrás y no parecía querer dejar ese puesto por las buenas. Seiya apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, esa carrera era suya, ese beso era suyo y ningún conductor con suerte iba a cambiar eso.

Haruka no había perdido la sonrisa, mientras daba más poder al motor, y notaba como iba ganando aun mas velocidad, la carrera había quedado reducida a ella y al conductor del automóvil rojo, y ella estaba disfrutándolo en serio, el chico era bueno; ella podía concederle eso, pero impaciente. Y esa era su ventaja. Se permitió alcanzar en la última recta, siendo consiente de la expectación que se había generado, de las respiraciones que se contenían ante lo que parecía un final de fotografía.

Eso hasta que ella piso el acelerador a fondo, y entonces si se concentro en ganar, el chico la seguía de cerca, bastante incluso a pesar de su ultimo movimiento, pero ella era la reina de las pistas, ese era su elemento, ella podía volar sobre las pistas como si se tratara del viento, su elemento.

Seiya lanzo un grito, un grito de frustración, cuando llego solo un segundo tras el auto blanco, pero eso era todo, no se necesitaba mas, aquel idiota se había interpuesto en su destino, le había arruinado 10 años de espera, había venido a joderle su oportunidad.

Haruka salió del automóvil, se quito el casco y sacudió su melena al viento, sonreía. No podía ser de otra forma cuando había vuelto a correr, a ganar, se acerco al automóvil rojo, dispuesta a darle la mano al conductor, a decirle que había sido una buena carrera, que la había hecho esforzarse, se quedo completamente anonadada, cuando reconoció la figura que en esos momentos se quitaban el casco.

Habían pasado 10 años y no tenia el rostro de chico, poseía el rostro de un adulto, de un hombre adulto, bastante atractivo, con las pupilas azules brillando con frialdad, y apretando la mandíbula cuando reconoció la cabellera rubia ceniza.

-Kou- articulo Haruka

-Tenou- dijo él

La reconocería en cualquier lugar, seguía teniendo el cabello corto, y los ojos azules llenos de desafío, pero el rostro era diferente, era mas estilizado, había crecido algunos centímetros desde la ultima vez, pero él también lo había hecho, incluso enfundada con aquel traje de carreras se notaban las formas femeninas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- había desafío en la voz de la mujer

-¿No es obvio?- pregunto el sonriendo de medio lado

Haruka se quedo aturdida un momento ante aquel gesto, antes de caminar hacia el y tomarlo del brazo con fuerza, tonando entonces si la diferencia de estaturas, en el pasado no era tan marcada como ahora, ella tenia que mantener la cabeza erguida y el tenia que hacerla hacia abajo.

-No eres bienvenido- dijo ella entre dientes

-Tengo todo el derecho del mundo-

-por supuesto que no Kou- dijo ella -¿Cómo puedes tener la cara dura de presentarte aquí?

-¿Por qué?- desafío el – este es un evento publico, y yo tengo deseos de saludar a la reina-

La alarma roja se encendió dentro de Haruka, ya había una pequeña en una cuna en una de las habitaciones del castillo, sa se había fundado Tokio de Cristal, Serena había cumplido su destino y se había convertido en la Neo Reina ¿Qué le impedía irse ahora con el pelinegro? Haruka misma había sido la única testigo de los deseos secretos de su reina.

De sus ganas, de poder estar con la estrella fugaz de su deseos de volverlo a ver ¿Podría Serena esconder su alegría? ¿Seria capaz de mostrarse firme ante el hombre? La respuesta que llego a Haruka fue clara, un rotundo NO, ella misma se había quedado ligeramente asombrada ante el cambio del ahora hombre, no su Reina no soportaría tenerlo delante y no arrojarse a sus brazos.

Y por entenderla, fue que Haruka apretó los puños y lo odio con mas profundidad que cuando era una jovencita que asistía a la universidad.

-No eres bienvenido Kou- dijo ella – y no te permitiré acercarte a la reina-

De pronto todo fue caos para Seiya, la rubia se había aferrado a su brazo con fuerza, no había permitido que ninguna de las guardianas lo mirara, ni siquiera se había quedado a recibir su premio, había salido arrastrando al hombre

Entraron a una recamara y en cuento la puerta se cerro encaro a la rubia, empujándola con mas fuerza de la necesaria, haciendo golpear la pared con la espalda pero no salió ni una queja de sus labios, simplemente se limito a fulminarlo con la mirada

-Voy a ir a ver a Serena, Tenou y no podrás detenerme- amenazo

-No te lo voy a permitir Kou- dijo ella tomándolo con fuerza del cuello de la camisa, acercándolo a ella cara a cara – así tenga que matarte no veras a la reina-

Seiya lanzo una carcajada, y se acerco a un mas al rostro de la guardiana, las narices rosandose

-Me encantaría ver como lo intentas Tenou- había seguridad en sus palabras, tenía 10 años mas de seguridad, 10 mas de experiencia, Haruka podía ser muy ruda pero no dejaba de ser una chica, si no la dejaba transformar estaba seguro que podría ganarle.

Haruka sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su columna, al tiempo que registraba el tono peligro que había ocupado el hombre, trago saliva y entrecerró los ojos, no se dejaría intimidar por él, por todos los dioses que no lo haría.

Kou estaba pegado a ella, tanto que solo era consiente del aroma masculino rodeándola, se maldijo internamente por sentirse intoxicada por al aroma, y apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza, sin soltarlo, ella era una mujer de recursos y en ese momento tenia que demostrarlo.

Seiya se permitió, observar mejor el rostro de la mujer, desde los grandes ojos chispeantes de rabia, hasta la pequeña nariz y los labios crispados en una mueca, se pego a ella un poco mas, por el simple placer de sentir las formas femeninas en su pecho, sonrió al sentir el nerviosismo de la mujer.

-Te has puesto muy hermosa, Haruka- utilizo su nombre para molestarla, dejando que su aliento corriera como caricia sobre los rosados labios

Haruka acepto el desafío impreso en las palabras y se levanto la barbilla

-Lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo, Kou- dijo ella sonriendo

-Todo tu cuerpo tiembla bajo mi contacto- le dijo el posando su mano derecha sobre la cintura de la chica – es obvio que has notado lo que he cambiado-

Esta vez fue Haruka quien lanzo una carcajada, pegando aun mas si era posible al hombre, notando la mano en su cintura, rozando con toda intención la entrepierna del hombre

-Eres tu quien tiembla bajo mi tacto Kou, a mi no me mueves ni un pelo- declaro

Seiya mascullo una maldición ante el vergonzoso jadeo que salió de sus labios debido al roce insinuante de la mujer, para después clava la mirada en ella, con toda la furia reprimida durante todos aquellos años

-Pruébalo- articulo por lo bajo con la voz gruesa y sugerente – si no te logro hacer gemir Kou, me largare sin ver a Serena, si no serás tu quien me guie en el camino-

Haruka trago saliva, viéndose atrapada en sus propias palabras, sonriendo de medio lado antes de ponerse de puntas, para que su aliento golpeara los labios del hombre, como el había hecho con ella antes

-Vas a irte mas rápido de lo que crees- murmuro ella

Y antes de que Seiya pudiera procesar las palabras los labios de Haruka estaban sobre los suyos, abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa, antes de notar la manera en que la chica los delineaba con su lengua, como los mordisqueaba, el no pudo contenerse por mas tiempo, abrió los labios y rápidamente la lengua de Haruka invadió su boca, volviendo el beso demandante, Seiya cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el fuego que había en Haruka.

Acaricio la lengua ajena, la tomo de la nuca para buscar un poco mas en aquel beso, respiraba agitado por la nariz, pero era incapaz de separarse de los labios de la rubia

Fue Haruka quien rompió el beso, con las mejillas teñidas en rojo, pero sin que fuera consiente, con la sonrisa traviesa y los ojos brillantes

-Kou, puedo sentir tu rendición en mi cadera- susurro de manera insinuante – y yo sigo tan fresca y seca como al principio-

Seiya gruño, seguro que eso no era verdad, podía verlo en las mejillas de la chica, la tomo por la cintura levantándola, antes de besarla de nuevo, dejando que su mano derecha bajara hacia la uve de su cuerpo, tocándola sin pudor alguno sobre la ropa, logrando que Haruka gimiera en su boca.

-Mientes- articulo el sonriendo notando como ella buscaba mas contacto con su mano

Haruka se separo de él mirándolo fijamente, jadeante

-Cállate y bésame- demando

Seiya simplemente sonrió antes de cumplir su orden, completamente dispuesto a seguir todas las órdenes que le diera la rubia siempre y cuando fueran así de placenteras y algo le decía, que serian mucho más placenteras de lo que imaginaba.

**Notas de la autora**

Pues quedo muy raro, y no estoy del todo a gusto con la versión final, pero de verdad fue lo mejor que pudo escribir chicas espero que les guste, sobre todo a ti nande.


	6. Encrucijada

_**Con él o sin él**_

_**Por: **__Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer: **Creo que es obvio que no soy Naoko, por lo tanto, ya saben que Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenece. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento

**Notas: **En respuesta al reto encrucijada del DAC de la comunidad Crack_and_roll. Hace referencia al fic **Dices que te olvidare**

**Resumen: **Amy se debate entre decir lo que siente o quedarse callada

**Palabras: **1,679

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Había escuchado muchas veces que el amor cambiaba a las personas, que los volvía otros, que ponía el mundo de cabeza y les hacia hacer cosas que nunca se habrían planteado hacer bajo ningún concepto. Ella tenia que decir ahora que aquello era verdad, que el amor revolucionaba los pensamientos, te volvía intrépida, y hacia que la lógica a la que siempre te habías aferrado en tu vida dejara de importarte.

Ella misma ya no se reconocía en sus pensamientos, era como si hubiera dejado de ser ella para convertirse en alguien mas, otra que no era la Amy Mizuno que ella conocía, Porque la Amy que ella conocía jamás se abría permitido siquiera mirar con otros ojos que no fueran ojos de amistad al novio de una de sus mejores amiga, pero esta nueva Amy. Esta no solo se permitía mirarlo si no que lo deseaba.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese punto? No lo sabia, había pasado simplemente mientras trabajaba como practicante en aquel hospital, mientras lo observaba a el, de guardia, pasaban muchas horas juntos, hablando de mil cosas cuando tenían oportunidad. Viviendo una especie de vida paralela a la que habían vivido hasta ese momento, porque por primera vez lo que los unía no era Serena, no era un enemigo eran las cosas que de verdad les apasionaban. Pronto dejo de verlo solo como el novio de su mejor amiga, como el futuro rey de la tierra y lo vio como el hombre.

Sabia que estaba mal, que no debía tener esos pensamientos con el novio de su amiga, que no debía de quedársele viendo mientras se preguntaba lo que se sentiría estar entre sus brazos, que no era propio ni correcto, mirarlo a los labios y desear que estos se posaran sobre los suyos. Tampoco era correcto mirar sus manos y desear que acariciaran su rostro como lo había visto hacer con Serena miles de veces.

Pero ¿Cómo le dices al corazón que esta haciendo mal? ¿Qué lo que esta sintiendo es prohibido? Que aquello hombre lleva un estigma en la piel, aquel estigma que lo obliga a fundar Tokio de cristal y una familia con Serena Tsukino. Mas pronto de lo que imaginaste si quiera, empiezas a aborrecer aquel futuro, tu suerte e incluso tu destino. Aborreces vivir para y por Sailor Moon, y deseas una vida para ti misma, un futuro brillante para ti, con el hombre que has reconocido como tú príncipe.

Ese que sabes es difícil de encontrar, el que es el complemento perfecto a tu alma, por quien darías la espalda o todo y a todos, la cosas no deberían ser así, no es justo que Serena lo tenga todo, mientras tu solo haces castillos en el aire, suspiras por caricias y besos que jamás serán tuyos.

Lo observas en ese momento sentado en aquel cubículo, con un expediente en la mano, los lentes que lo hacen verse aun más interesante de lo que ya es, y tu aprietas las manos contra tu pecho y cierras los ojos un momento.

_Atraviesas la estancia como haces cada día y le saludas como siempre, Darién levanta la mirada del expediente y te regresa el saludó, mandándote aquella sonrisa que te acelera el corazón y te hace sonreír como una tonta y te sentaras frente a el, el entonces comenzara a contarte lo que sea que lo tiene ahí._

_Y tu como siempre lo escucharas con atención, poniendo tu prodigiosamente en funcionamiento, para comprender mejor el problema, para encontrar la manera en que podrás ayudarlo, señalaras algunos puntos y el te sonreirá tomara tu mano como un gesto de agradecimiento y entonces lo miraras a los ojos con mas intensidad que antes, entrelazando tus dedos con los suyos, el te mirara sorprendido, curioso, pero no retirara la mano de la tuya. Porque tu lo sabes, lo has venido sintiendo todas estas semanas. Darien ya no te ve solo como la amiga de Serena, te ha notado como algo mas y tu estas ansiosa de demostrarle todo lo que eres._

_Le dirás que necesitas hablar con el, que debes decirle algo que no puedes callar mas. El se llevara la mano al cabello como hace siempre que no sabe que hacer, se pondrá de pie, rechazando con suavidad tu mano, cerrara el cubículo, respirara profundamente y regresara a su lugar, sin que tu hayas quitado ni un momento la vista de su figura, te pedirá que le digas lo que sea que tienes que decir. Y entonces serás tu quien se pondrá de pie, porque no sabes exactamente como decirle todo lo que debes decirle, aun cuando estas segura que el ya lo sabe, paseas un poco por el reducido espacio, sintiendo la mirada penetrante del hombre fija en ti, mientras tu respiración se vuelve errante y el corazón late completamente desbocado dentro de tu pecho_

_En el momento en que le das la espalda el se pondrá de pie, atrapara tu cintura entre sus brazos, te pegara a su cuerpo y te dirá en el oído derecho que lo sabe, que es lo mismo que el siente, pero que no puede ser, que no debe ser. Los ojos se te llenaran de lagrimas porque todo es injusto, porque es terrible fundar en base a sufrimiento Tokio de cristal, sacaras fuerza de todo eso, te giraras aun apresada entre sus brazos y lo besaras como nunca has besado a nadie._

_No será tu primer beso por supuesto, pero tu cuerpo y tu mente reaccionaran de esa manera, como si fuera la primera vez que unos labios acarician los suyos, te besara como nunca nadie te a besado, haciéndote estremecer de pies a cabeza y haciendo que anheles mas, mucho mas de lo que en ese momento te están ofreciendo._

—_Por favor— vas a susurrar cuando el se aparte de tus labios —Por favor— dirás de nuevo mirándolo a los ojos y en los ojos de Darien veras el futuro escrito, TU futuro escrito._

_El dolor y el llanto de Serena, el repudio momentáneo de las chicas y al fin, por fin una vida junto a aquel hombre, con un par de chiquillos de ojos azules y cabello azabache, no hay utopía, no existe Tokio de Cristal, simplemente eres Amy Chiba y el futuro te gusta, te gusta mucho._

Abres los ojos y dejas escapar un suspiro, al tiempo que abres tu móvil y observas las foto que tienes de papel tapiz, ahí esta Serena, Rei, Mina y Lita sonriéndote como siempre, como las mejores amigas que siempre han sido.

Puedes ver el camino natural que siguen las cosas, el compromiso entre Serena y Darien festejado por todo lo alto, mientras miras desde lejos a la pareja, mientras ves en los ojos de Darien aquel hubiera cada que te mira, puedes ver también la boda, a Serena enfundada en el vestido blanco, la sonrisa de felicidad de la rubia, los ojos brillantes. Y duele te duele como nunca porque también, observas lo que tu nunca tendrás, puedes verlos como si estuvieran delante de ti, como recorren el pasillo se sonríen el uno al otro, como él la mira fijamente durante un momento y después une sus manos con la de Serena.

Camina hacia delante dejándola a ella atrás, puede ver a su amiga sonriente feliz, abrazándolas a ellas, puede verse a si misma, abrazando a Serena, con la rabia oculta en el cuerpo, no hacia la rubia sino contra si misma, y entonces todo se precipita como una película de terror, Tokio de cristal, ella siendo cada ves mas una guardiana y dejando de lado ser Amy, sin cruzar palabra con su rey, simplemente recorriendo los pasillos como una alma en pena, en uno de esos recorridos lo vera, abrazado a Serena, besándola. La noticia mas dolorosa al fin he llegado, los Reyes están esperando a su primogénita, cierras los ojos con fuerza porque duele, duele mucho, duele aun mas el tener que abrazar a Serena, desearle felicidad y observar como tu felicidad se termina de ir entre tus dedos.

Darién la mira una ultima vez y tu entiendes la mirada, se esta despidiendo de ti, de la felicidad que pudieran tener juntos, mientras eres testigo de su felicidad con alguien mas, como toma de la mano a Serena y la besa.

Después todo se precipitara como la lluvia, sin que puedas pararla, el nacimiento de la joven soberana, el tener que ser aun mas guardiana, como el tiempo pasa y tu no tienes, la oportunidad de volver a hablar con el, al contrario cada día hay una brecha enorme entre tu y el soberano, cada día mas reuniones, mas deberes. De alguna manera has dejado de ser una guardiana para convertirte en una niñera. Lo peor llega después, cuando parece ser que tus amigas han encontrado la felicidad, y tú. Tú sigues llorando por lo que dejaste ir. Sientes un vació en el pecho, y en tu vida que no sabes como vas a conseguir llenar, no puedes mirar a la joven soberana, por que te recuerda lo que has dejado atrás. Estas a punto de rendirte, de dejar de sufrir cuando la joven princesa te hace la confidencia que te rompe aun mas, sus padres, los reyes, están esperando un segundo hijo. Estas convencida de que el ya no piensa en ti, que tu ya eres agua pasada. Rini te mira sin entender, al tiempo que tu te encierras en ti misma y te conviertes en la guardiana que estabas destinada a ser, en aquella que no siente y solo piensa. Sailor Mercury y nada más.

Niegas con la cabeza, renegando de aquel futuro antes de entrar al cubículo donde se encuentra Darién ya sabes lo que vas a hacer, será doloroso al principio, pero estas segura que luego de un tiempo Serena te perdonara.

Es una lastima que no tengas poderes de precognición, porque si los tuvieras te ahorrarías todo el dolor que ahora deberás padecer, ¿Pero que podías saber tu Amy Mizuno de lo que pasa en la cabeza de Serenity?

**Notas de la autora**

Me gusto como quedo, aun que me parece que aun hay errores de narración por ahí, espero que me los digan para poder corregirlos, esto en algo así como una escena perdida de "Dices que te olvidare".


	7. The only thing that matters is that you'

**Disclaimer**: Creo que es obvio que no soy Naoko, por lo tanto, ya saben que Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento

**Notas**: En respuesta al topic retos del foro el destino de una estrella. Aun que posiblemente no me lo crean este es el primer one-shot basado enteramente en Haruka y Michiru y la verdad es que no estoy segura del resultado. Chicas espero que les guste

**Resumen:** Hay muchas cosas de las que se arrepienten, una de ellas es haber esperado hasta el ultimo momento parece decirse que aun se quieren.

The only thing that matters is that you're here with me again

La batalla ha sido mucho más difícil de lo que hubieran pensando en un primer momento, en toda la historia de Tokio de cristal nunca se habían enfrentado con un enemigo de ese calibre. Están cansadas, en su limite y apenas y pueden mantenerse en pie para proteger a la ciudad.

Hace tiempo que no están peleando para vencer, si no simplemente para ganar tiempo y que la mayor cantidad de personas puedan evacuar a tiempo, por supuesto la princesa y su prometido han sido los primeros en ser llevados a un lugar seguro junto con Luna, Artemis y Diana. Y sus guardianas personales.

La reina se ha negado a huir y esta haciendo frente al enemigo con todas sus fuerzas, como era de esperarse el rey esta a su lado, Michiru los observa luchando uno a lado del otro, mientras ellas hacen lo propio, cierra los ojos un momento y se da cuenta que esa es la ultima pelea de su vida.

No van a ganar, no van a salir de esa airosas como en otras oportunidades, lo sabe y lo siente, ya no son las mismas guerreras energéticas que eran en el pasado, ahora han pasado los años y ella no deberían de estar ahí, siendo la ultima línea de defensa del reino, pero lo son, lo son porque decidieron quedarse para que las otras pudieran escapar, prepararse y vencer.

Michiru sonríe levemente resignada, observando por enésima vez como sus intentos de ataque son esquivados una y otra ves, esta cansada, y en el momento en que observa a Sailor Mars fallar su ataque sabe que ya todos sus intentos son inútiles.

— No vamos a resistir mas — dice Júpiter llegando junto a ella y por supuesto que Neptune esta de acuerdo con eso

— Se están retirando — Dice Plut

— Están preparando un nuevo ataque — Dice Mercury haciendo un gesto de dolor, apretando con u mano derecha la herida que tiene en el costado y que sangra copiosamente

— No vamos a resistir un ataque de esa magnitud — dice Venus mirando hacia el cielo, donde el enemigo se reagrupa

El enemigo, que viene de un lugar desconocido, que llego sin que nadie pudiera hacerle frente, el primer ataque había bajado las defensas en un 60%, y había comenzado con el Apocalipsis que estaban viviendo, el ataque del enemigo tenia la cualidad de aumentar la cantidad de calor en la atmósfera, el oxigeno se calentaba de tal manera que durante los primeros minutos del ataque respirar era una tarea titánica.

Habían perdido a muchos de esa manera, y ninguna de ellas estaba en condiciones de levantar una barrera de protegerse como lo habían hecho durante el primer ataque, ahora todos estaban seguros que no sobrevivirían.

—Podemos intentar atacar ahora que están juntando energías — dice la neo reina mirando esperanzada a las chicas

— El cristal de plata talvez podría — dice Saturn pero se nota la vacilación en su voz

Serena asiente con lentitud

—No puedes hacerlo — dice la voz de Haruka

Y Michiru cierra los ojos un momento porque la voz suena exactamente igual que la ultima vez que la escucho hablar, intenta hacer memoria sobre el tiempo que han estado separadas, 5 años. Casi no puede creer que realmente hubiera pasado tanto tiempo.

Las manos le tiemblan, y los recuerdos la asaltan con claridad, viendo todo en retrospectiva la situación fue una tontería, ambas habían estado demasiado tensas con la situación que habían estado pasando, la discusión se les había salido de las manos. Haruka había dicho cosas hirientes y ella había sido lo suficientemente orgullosa como para no querer escucharla al día siguiente. Pronto entre ellas se instalo un incomodo silencio, y al final ambas habían salido por su lado dando un sonoro portazo.

No habían vuelto a hablar desde que Haruka le había llamado obtusa. Ahora a Michiru le parecía que habían perdido tiempo valioso actuando como chiquillas, ella no escucha nada mas, levanta la vista y descubre la mirada de Haruka fija en su figura.

No era el mejor momento, pero Michiru no puede evitar perderse en esas pupilas como antes, es como si no hubiera pasado todo el tiempo que había pasado, como si entre ellas las cosas siguieran igual, sin embargo el largo del cabello y algunos cambios en sus cuerpos le hacían darse cuenta de que efectivamente habían pasado 5 años desde la ultima vez que habían hablado.

— Ven conmigo — le dice Haruka de pronto

Y Michiru emboza una sonrisa sin mirar a su alrededor, porque sabe que todas las chicas esperaban el momento que se reconciliaran, y sabe que están haciendo un esfuerzo para no interrumpirlas a pesar de la situación.

— ¿Hola Michiru como estas?, bien, si yo también, me alegra verte — dice Michiru

Haruka lanza un suspiro

¿Qué esperas de mi Neptune? — Pregunta Haruka

— Un hola estaría bien — contesta ella, olvidándose de donde están y del momento

— Hola — dice entonces la guerrera del viento con una sonrisa de resignación

Michiru siente una punzada dolorosa al darse cuenta lo mucho que ha extrañado esa sonrisa y en general a esa mujer en su vida, son sus ultimos momentos en la tierra y hay un monton de cosas que quiere decirle, pero las palabras no salen de su garganta no puede mas que ver a los ojos a la guerrera del viento.

— Vamos —le dice entonces Haruka tomándola de la mano

Ella entonces mira a su alrededor

Ninguna de las Sailor está a su alrededor, y Michiru levanta una ceja interrogante

— El fin del mundo — dice como si nada y de nuevo el estomago de Michiru se contrae, no debería estar perdiendo el tiempo ahí — ¿Vienes? — pregunta de Nuevo la guerrera del viento esta vez estirando la mano hacia ella

Michiru la toma, entrelazando sus manos enguantadas con las de la mujer, no pregunta a donde van y tampoco le importa, simplemente sigue a la rubia, porque solo tienen minutos y si es así, lo mejor es pasarlos con ella, como debió de ser en esos 5 años.

Haruka sube a la motocicleta y Michiru sonríe ampliamente, recuerda por supuesto la cantidad de veces que estuvo en aquella motocicleta aferrada a la cintura de Haruka, mientras escondía el rostro en la espalda de la rubia, antes, de que Serena se convirtiera en la soberana de la tierra.

De pronto no solo es como si el tiempo no hubiera avanzado es como si estuvieran en el pasado, no atrás 5 años, si no mucho mas tiempo atrás, cuando recién estaban conociendo a las otras sailor, mientras buscaban los talismanes, y Michiru recarga de nuevo la frente en la espalda de Haruka, mientras se aferra a esta con fuerza, en ese momento mientras la motocicleta devora la carretera con rapidez, no son mas Neptune y Uranus, son Haruka y Michiru y a la violinista le gusta eso.

— llegamos — le dice Haruka

Michiru observa el lugar, lo reconoce por supuesto, están en la playa, el sol esta a punto de ponerse en el horizonte, todo esta tan tranquilo que Michiru realmente no puede creer que ese sea el final.

— Lo siento — dice entonces porque le corresponde, porque fue su terco orgullo lo que hizo que no escuchara a Haruka en primer lugar

—Yo también lo siento — dice la rubia tomando sus manos entrelazándolas — ha sido mucho tiempo —

—Demasiado — contesta Michiru, acercando su rostro al de la rubia

El beso es lento, no hay desesperación, solo ternura, rozan sus labios con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar del reencuentro, Michiru lanza un pequeño gemido, y se abraza aun mas a Haruka. Han perdido demasiado tiempo.

Pronto Michiru siente las lagrimas en sus ojos, y no puede evitar derramarlas, se siente tan feliz y le parece absurdo que solo tiene unos minutos para disfrutar de ella.

—No debería de ser así — dice sin poder evitar las lagrimas

— Lo único que importa es que estás aquí conmigo de nuevo — contesta la rubia poniendo la frente contra la de Michiru

Pronto todo es demasiado brillante

Hace demasiado calor y cuesta respirar

Pero Michiru no deja de mirar los ojos de Haruka

Haruka no deja de Mirar a Michiru

Pronto todo es silencio

Y oscuridad.

Notas de la autora

Me gusto como me quedo, pero estoy completamente de acuerdo en que le falto mas desarrollo a la trama. No se si me lo van a valer chicas por la hora, pero es que ff no me funciona correctamente. Espero que les hayas gustado.

Saludos!


	8. Hasta el fin del mundo

**Disclaimer:** Creo que es obvio que no soy Naoko, por lo tanto, ya saben que Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento

**Notas**: En respuesta a la petición anónima en el kink_meme_esp, es algo bastante meloso

**Resumen**: Serena corre con todas sus fuerzas, hay alguien que la esta llamando.

Serena corre, con todas sus fuerzas. No hay una razón especial por la que corra por las calles de Tokio, esquivando personas y automóviles por igual, no es que se le haga tarde para asistir a alguna clase; es simplemente algo que siente en su pecho, la certeza de que tiene que llegar pronto a un lugar, la idea de que hay alguien que la esta llamando.

Así que corre, con todas las fuerzas que tiene en las piernas, se impulsa por entre la gente, saltando algunos automóviles cuando la impaciencia puede con ella, algunas personas le gritan al pasar, otras la señalan escandalizadas, nadie se atreve a detenerla – o puede que simplemente, ella pasa demasiado rápido a su lado como para que alguien piense realmente en detenerla- se recuerda mantener la respiración acompasada, los ojos al frente.

De pronto se detiene, sin tener idea del tiempo que ha estado corriendo ni de la distancia exacta, pero tampoco le importa, simplemente cierra los ojos y escucha el sonido del mar golpeando contra las piedras, no es un lugar desconocido. Había estado ahí antes en compañía de Haruka y Michiru, deja que su mirada se deslice por el lugar, buscando ¿Qué? No lo sabe con seguridad pero esta convencida de que en cuanto sus ojos encuentren eso que busca ella sabrá reconocerlo.

Y lo hace, su mirada se detiene un segundo en la figura alta y delgada que estaba en la playa, con el cabello moviéndose a capricho del viento, el hombre no la ha visto, tiene la mirada fija en el cielo, pero ella no espera a que la reconozca, no puede hacerlo, sus piernas cobran vida de nuevo y recorrer el espacio que los separa en segundos, antes de darse cuenta esta llorando y gritando el nombre del hombre a todo pulmón.

El se gira a mirarlos, los ojos azul media noche fijos en los suyos, tarda un par de segundos en correr hacia ella, y aun menos en levantarla en un fuerte abrazo, Serena esconde el rostro en el cuello del hombre, inhalando el aroma característico del chico, sintiéndose de pronto completamente llena de dicha, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que lo había echado de menos.

Él le sonríe ampliamente y Serena siente que su corazón late; que esta latiendo realmente por primera vez en esos meses en que no han estado juntos.

— Te eche de menos bombón — le dice él al oído y ella no puede mas que asentir con la cabeza con vigor, mientras las lagrimas le impiden decir algo.

¡Por supuesto que la había echado de menos! ¡Ella también lo había hecho!

No puede mas que enterrar la cabeza en el pecho de Seiya, sintiéndose absurdamente feliz, sin poder dejar de llorar, pero es que la felicidad no le cabe en el cuerpo, y ha decidido desbordarse de esa manera.

— Pensé que... que... no volvería a verte — logra decir entre sollozos

—Eso jamás bombón — le dice él depositando un beso en su cabeza — Jamás podría estar mucho tiempo lejos de ti—

Serena no puede evitar separarse, y mirarlo a los ojos, sonreírle a pesar de que las lagrimas aun estaban en sus ojos, por supuesto ella debió de saberlo, de intuir que aquella despedida luego de galaxia no había sido mas que un hasta pronto.

— Eres lo más importante para mí — le dice él

Y el corazón de Serena comienza a latir con rapidez, y el color sube a sus mejillas

— Vengo por ti Bombón — dice el entonces tomándola de la mano

Y Serena nota en las pupilas azules el brillo de la esperanza, el anhelo, y el temor. Ella traga saliva esforzándose por recordar la razón por la que eso es una locura, por la que no puede irse con él, pero no encuentra esa razón, es mas la propuesta le parece lo más normal del mundo. ¿No había descubierto ya que su corazón no latía si Seiya no estaba cerca?

No lo piensa mas y entrelaza sus dedos con los del chico, regalándole una sonrisa cálida, las lagrimas se han ido y ahora solo queda su rastro sobre la piel, Seiya la mira largamente, como si aun no pudiera creer que ella esta ahí, frente a él sonriéndole de aquella manera, Serena levanta su mano libre al rostro del chico, para convencerlo de que es real, que ella esta ahí, Seiya cierra los ojos e inclina el rostro para disfrutar mas la caricia. Serena siente todo su cuerpo invadido por la ternura.

Y se acerca a él, se pone de puntitas sin soltar su mano ni dejar de acariciarle el rostro y posa sus labios sobre las del hombre, todo su cuerpo vibra ante el contacto, y cierra los ojos cuando Seiya la atrapa en un abrazo posesivo, cuando profundiza el beso, la lengua ágil y caliente del chico en su propia boca, y todo para Serena es una explosión de colores, de felicidad. Y se pregunta completamente confundida ¿Cómo pudo haber vivido todos esos años sin esa sensación? En ese momento cualquier duda, cualquier pero queda enterrado en su razón ahora, esta completamente segura de lo que quiere hacer.

Esta completamente convencida de que ira hasta el fin de la galaxia con ese hombre, y que no hay ninguna razón real para no hacerlo, y siente que han perdido demasiado tiempo y no logra explicarse realmente el por qué

— ¿Nos vamos? — Pregunta ella entonces separándose de él, dispuesta a recuperar todo eso que han perdido, a empezar a vivir por fin.

Seiya la toma de la mano y asiente alegremente, sin despegar la vista de los ojos celestes de la chica, completamente feliz, sin poderse creer del todo su suerte, seguro mas que nunca que hasta al infierno esta dispuesto a ir, siempre que sea de la mano de ella.

**Notas de la autora**

Espero de verdad que les guste, tenia algo abandonada la pareja y se que ustedes, igual que yo querían algo de este par.


	9. De alguna manera, juntos

**Disclaimer:** Creo que es obvio que no soy Naoko, por lo tanto, ya saben que Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento

**Notas**: En respuesta al topic reto del foro el destino de una estrella

**Resumen**: Si realmente quieres algo, trabajas hasta lograrlo.

**Si hubiera una oportunidad**

Se observa en el espejo de cuerpo completo que hay en la habitación, casi no se reconoce en la chica que le devuelve la mirada desde el reflejo, y de no ser porque esos son sus ojos estaría convencida que la mujer delante de ella es otra persona.

— ¡Te ves hermosa Serena! — Suspira su madre

Y todas las mujeres en la habitación lanzan suspiros al verla, algunas incluso se apresuran a levantar el rostro en un intento de que las lagrimas no les ganen la partida y terminen arruinando el maquillaje.

Serena las observa en el espejo, pero solo lo hace de reojo, porque no puede quitar la vista de su reflejo, jamás llego a imaginar que se vería como lo hace en ese momento.

—Darién va a quedarse sin aliento cuando te vea — le dice Mina, mirándola con el mismo orgullo con el que la esta viendo su madre en ese momento

Serena asiente con lentitud, pero no es en Darien en quien piensa en esos momentos, ya que Mina ha traído oto escenario a su memoria.

_El viento sopla fuerte sobre el mar, y ella observa las olas romper contra la playa una y otra vez, no se molesta en quitar los mechones de cabello que se cruzan sobre su rostro, ni mucho menos intenta siquiera levantar sus manos para abrazarse a si misma y protegerse del viento._

_No puede por que una mano sujeta su celular y la otra se aferra a una mano masculina, ninguno de ellos habla, puede que si lo hacen todo aquello se vuelva mas real y por lo tanto el temido adiós se escuche antes de lo que ambos desean._

_Serena se atreve a ser la primera en moverse en descansar su cabeza en el pecho del hombre, este la abraza y la aprieta aun mas contra el, Serena sabe que el quiere decirle algo pero no se atreve y sabe también cuales son esas palabras, por lo que agradece el silencio del chico._

— _Me quede sin aliento cuando te vi aparecer en la cafetería, pensé que no aparecerías _—

_Serena cierra los ojos ante el recuerdo, todo es confuso desde el momento en que se entero que sus tres amigos estaban en la tierra, al momento en que Seiya le pidió que se encontraran a solas, en una cafetería alejada de Tokio. Ni siquiera fue problema el dejar a sus guardianas atrás._

_No con su pluma de transformación, y sin saber si quiera que Seiya y ella habían cruzado mas que el saludo en su reencuentro_

_Nunca pensé en no asistir _— confiesa

_Y escucha como Seiya exhala aire lentamente_

— _¿Por qué me mentiste entonces? — pregunta, pero no hay acusación en su voz, sino simple curiosidad_

_Serena se separa del hombre y lo observa a los ojos, deja que su mirada recorra el rostro, deteniéndose por un momento en la fina nariz y en los labios entre abiertos, continua el recorrido por la barbilla para clavar la mirada en el cuello del chico, donde se puede ver sin ningún problema una brillante marca rojiza_

_Seiya capta su mirada inmediatamente y pasa la mano por la zona _

—_¿Te arrepientes? — pregunta_

_Serena se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza y mueve la cabeza de izquierda a derecha con energía_

— _¿Entonces que es lo que esta mal?- pregunta Seiya_

_Y Serena no quiere contestar, pero tiene que hacerlo _

_Todo —_

Mina es la mejor amiga de Serena, y aun así tarda casi 20 minutos en darse cuenta que la sonrisa que Serena porta en los labios, tensa y que no parece realmente feliz si no preocupada mientras se toma fotos con todas ellas.

Ella había pedido expresamente un fotógrafo para antes de la ceremonia, para captar los últimos momentos de su vida como Serena Tsukino, antes de tuviera que tomar la mayor responsabilidad de su vida, Mina se acerco a ella

—No pareces muy feliz — le susurro cuidándose que ninguna de las otras chicas la escuchara

— Estoy nerviosa _— _ contesto Serena, Mina se dio cuenta de que Serena no negó nada, simplemente había agregado que estaba nerviosa, pero tampoco parecía estarlo mientras posaba para una y otra foto

— Serena _— _ Llamo de nuevo mientras la rubia aun sonreía entre Rei y Lita para una fotografía

— Estoy nerviosa Mina, toda mi vida esperando por este momento y ahora se vuelve realidad _— _ y Mina supo que Serena mentía, después de todo la rubia nunca había sido buena para mentir.

Y sabia que las otras se daban cuenta, era imposible que ellas fueran las únicas en notarlo

— Como me gustaría que siguieras siendo mi niña para siempre _— _

Y entonces no solo Mina noto el estremecimiento de Serena mientras abrazaba a su padre todas lo hicieron, y compartieron miradas de pena, sin saber que las palabras del Señor Tsukino habían hecho que otro recuerdo se colara a su memoria.

—_¿Si hubiera una manera de estar juntos la tomarías? — Pregunto Seiya mientras ambos se encontraban recostados en la playa mirando la luna, las manos entrelazadas como siempre desde que estaban en aquel lugar._

— _Si la hubiera — dijo ella pero no miro a Seiya si no que continuo con la vista en las estrellas — Si la hubiera no dudaría en tomarla Seiya, si fuera posible me gustaría ser tuya por siempre —_

_Seiya sonrío de manera enigmática sin dejar de mirar las estrellas_

— _No debes tener ninguna duda Seiya — contesto ella mirándolo fijamente, deseando como nunca que el la mirara_

— _No la tengo Serena — Contesto _

Mina observo a Darién en el altar a la espera de que Serena recorriera el pasillo que los separaba y que después recorrerían ya como esposo y esposa, a la espera de ser Reina y Rey de la tierra respectivamente.

Ve también entre la gente las inconfundibles figuras de Yaten y Taiki pero no hay rastro de Seiya en ningún lugar, Mina no sabe si eso la tranquiliza o no, se acomoda entre ambos sonriéndole a Yaten quien apenas y la mira de reojo y concentra toda su atención al altar.

Mina lo imita, pronto se escucha la marcha nupcial y Mina gira el cuerpo para ver entrar a la novia al recinto.

Serena cierra los ojos un momento antes de comenzar a caminar, se había preparado para ver a Seiya entre la multitud, para observar sus ojos azules suplicantes, pero no se había preparado para su ausencia, ella había contado con mirarlo una vez mas, pero el chico no estaba ahí y dolía.

Camino hacia Darien, y entonces se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba del todo bien ahí, pero no se detuvo simplemente miro con mas atención a Darien, había algo en la manera en que el hombre la esperaba que no encajaba para nada con la imagen de Darien.

Y cuando llego al altar y el le sonrío, Serena supo exactamente que era lo que estaba pasando ahí.

Darien extendió la mano hacia ella, expectante ella clavo la mirada en los ojos de aquel azul profundo y sonrío, para después tomar la mano que se le ofrecía y que la ceremonia comenzara.

El momento importante llego

—_¿ _Aceptas a este hombre como esposo? _— _

Serena sabia que en ese momento no debía de flaquear

— Si, Acepto _— _ contesto

— Los declaro marido y mujer _—_

Serena siente como su esposo toma su mano con fuerza, al tiempo que Yaten y Taiki se acercan al altar, y empujan a la pareja con impaciencia, sin dejar que ninguna de las chicas se acerque a felicitarlos

Serena se encuentra de pronto siendo arrastrada por el atrio, justo en el momento en que un coche bastante familiar aparca unos metros de donde ella se encuentra

— No puede hacer nada, pero lo mejor es no estar cerca de Haruka cuando se den cuenta de la treta _—_

Serena ríe ente sus palabras

¿Cómo lo has hecho? _— _ pregunta ella

Lo difícil siempre es lo mas fácil _— _dice Seiya sonriendo

¿A que te refieres? _— _ Pregunta ella

¿Cómo le vamos a tus padres que te casaste conmigo y no con Chiba? _—_

Serena sonríe ampliamente

— Yo me preocuparía mas, por Haruka y Darien _—_

Es el turno de Seiya de sonreír

— Para eso bombón, ti tendrás que decir que no te diste cuenta hasta después que paso lo inevitable _—_

Serena lo mira sin comprender, en el momento justo en que ambos suben a un coche negro que los esperaba en una esquina retirada de la multitud

— ¿Lo inevitable? _— _ pregunta

Seiya sonríe predador y planta un beso en el cuello de la mujer en el momento en que el auto se pone en marcha, Serena se sonroja completamente ante lo que Seiya esta sugiriendo, sin embargo ella no podría ser mas feliz de lo que es en ese momento.

**Nota de la autora**

Escribí este reto cuatro veces, por que ninguna versión terminaba de convencerme con lo que había pedido, y al final ha quedado esto que quedo muy raro, pero que espero que les guste y que sea aceptado para tener el reto superado.

Definitivamente debo escribir mas de la pareja, con lo mucho que me gustan juntos y los pocos escritos que tengo de ellos con final feliz.


	10. Maldito espíritu navideño

**¡Maldito espíritu navideño!**

**Por**: _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje**s: Yaten/Mina

**Palabras:** 2,041

**Advertencia**: intento de humor :S

**Nota**: Para la DAC de crack and roll

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

_No tienes espíritu navideño_

Esas habían sido las palabras exactas que Mina le había lanzado, cuando declaro que eso del hombre de rojo entrando por una chimenea era ridículo, y seguía creyendo que era algo ridículo, como también lo era el adornar un árbol dentro de la casa y ponerse contento por que comenzara a nevar.

Yaten estaba aprendiendo que odiaba la nieve, que era demasiado blanco, demasiado fría y generaba bastantes problemas, como el poder caminar decentemente por las calles sin saludar al asfalto un par de veces, y la verdad era que no podían culparlo por no compartir eso que llamaban espíritu navideño, el no celebrara la navidad, no sabia si quiera que significaba eso, era una costumbre terrestre, ridícula como otras tantas que tenían.

Así que no le importaba si no tenia espíritu, y mucho menos le importaba si no le gustaba la nieve, su planeta era un lugar cálido, esa cosa blanca jamás la había visto en la vida y se reusaba participar en esa ridiculez de la navidad, ¡ellos tenían una misión por todos los dioses!. No tenían tiempo que estar perdiendo en fiestas tontas con muchachitas estúpidas.

Lo cierto era que no estaba molesto con las chicas, después de todo ellas eran terrícolas y era completamente natural que se entusiasmaran ante sus costumbres y ante la nieve que según palabras textuales de Rei era la cosa mas hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra, Yaten tenían sus dudas, pero tampoco conocía toda la faz de la superficie terrestre; así que no sabia lo suficiente como para emitir un juicio. Estaba molesto con Seiya y Taiki, por prestarse al juego de las chicas, estaba molesto con Seiya por haber cancelado sus conciertos y haber dejado 10 días para "vacaciones".

Estaba molesto con Taiki por que había continuado el juego a Seiya, por que estaba planeando una velada con aquellas niñas, dejando su misión en segundo plano, ¡dejando a su princesa como su ultima prioridad!, y eso él no lo podía entender, y no lo podía perdonar. No importaba que Taiki dijera que lo hacían para mezclarse mejor con los terrícolas, para evitar perspicacias; por que el sabia que no era el caso, que ellos lo estaba haciendo simplemente para estar cerca de Tsukino y Mizuno.

El no tenia la culpa de no tolerar todas esas tonterías y mucho menos tenia la culpa de estar ahora fuera, en las calles de Tokio, caminando solo y haciendo las compras de último momento de Mina, por que ella ya no aguantaba mas, su actitud; estaba sopesando la posibilidad de no volver al templo e inventar cualquier cosa para no tener que soportar esa celebración terrestre, cuando sus tropezó con algo.

Maldijo su suerte entre dientes, al tiempo que buscaba lo que lo había hecho tropezar, sin notar si quiera que las calles antes abarrotadas de gente estuvieran de pronto en misteriosa calma, su atención fue reclamada casi por completo por un regalo celosamente envuelto, era curiosamente parecido a uno que Mina había acomodado bajo el árbol, mientras canturreaba uno de esos villancicos que sonaban por toda la ciudad y que él y los otros habían tenido que grabar hacia algunas semanas.

Entrecerró los ojos, completamente convencido que se trataba de una broma de Seiya ¿de que otra manera aparecería un regalo que el había visto bajo un árbol a mitad de la acera? Puso los ojos en blanco y se inclino para tomar el regalo entre sus manos, si Seiya pensaba que actuaría como un tonto para su diversión estaba completamente equivocado.

Frunció los labios intentando adivinar lo que encontraría en el interior del paquete, incluso lo sacudió un poco junto a su oído para intentar adivinar a lo que se estaba enfrentando, pero o la caja estaba vacía o lo que había la llenaba por completo por que no se escuchaba nada. Lanzo un suspiro y se preparo a escuchar a Seiya cuando jalo una parte del lazo del paquete dispuesto a abrir aquella caja. En lugar de dejarla caer en el bote de la basura más cercano como le dictaba su intuición.

Y eso era simplemente por que se preguntaba que era lo que Seiya estaba tramando, el pelinegro no era precisamente bueno con las bromas, aun que siempre lo intentaba, estaba pensando en la manera de utilizar lo que fuera que hubiera en la caja contra el chico cuando abrió el paquete.

Puso los ojos en blanco cuando se vio rodeado de un intenso humo grisáceo luego de que un extraño puff sonara en la calle, era tal y como el pensaba, simplemente Seiya no era bueno para las bromas. Bueno ya se encargaría el de enseñarle como se debían de hacer estas.

Parpadeo y en ese instante escucho el grito de una mujer, lo que lo hizo dar un bote y girar la cabeza en busca de lo que fuera que había hecho a la mujer lanzar ese grito, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que todo se veía excesivamente grande, como si toda la cuidad hubiera crecido 20 o 30 veces mientras el estuvo rodeado de humo.

Pero aquello era imposible, se empezaba a sentir confundido y aquella mujer no dejaba de lanzar alaridos gritando algo que Yaten no terminaba de entender, aun que tampoco era algo que le importara mucho, dio un paso para continuar su camino cuando noto que algo había pasado con el, no era la cuidad la que había crecido, era el quien había sido reducido, lanzo un grito, pero mas que un grito lo que salió de su garganta fue una especie de gruñido, se quedo paralizado al notar que la mujer que gritaba lo señalaba a él y que ahora entendía lo que estaba gritando.

¡Rata!, se había convertido en una asquerosa y gorda rata, sintió como el corazón comenzó a martillarle con fuerza en el pecho, así como noto entonces la enorme variedad de olores que se arremolinaban a su alrededor, definitivamente iba a matar a Seiya en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacerle eso?

Definitivamente lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente… en cuanto descubriera como volver a la normalidad.

Fue justo en ese momento en que observo un papel dorado justo donde tendría que estar la caja de regalo, un papel dorado que brillaba extrañamente, no tuvo oportunidad de leerlo, por que algo se agito en su interior, una especie de alarma que lo hizo moverse hacia un lado con una torpeza impropia de las ratas, justo en el momento en que una escoba se estrechaba en el lugar donde había estado antes.

Por supuesto ahora era una rata, y las ratas no eran bienvenidas en ningún lugar, dio un giro con rapidez, con la suficiente rapidez para esquivar un nuevo golpe y poder tomar el papel entre los dientes mientras corría entre los transeúntes, y esquivaba uno que otro pisotón y escuchaba los gritos de las féminas cada que lo veían.

Por fin encontró un lugar seguro, y comenzó a leer el papel, en busca de alguna explicación, pero solo había dos líneas ahí, dos malditas líneas.

_Solo regresaras a la normalidad si encuentras a alguien que te extrañe con sinceridad, tu tiempo limite es hasta navidad si no como rata te tendrás que quedar atte. el espíritu navideño_

Parpadeo una vez, otra y otra mas, moviendo los bigotes de manera inconsciente, maldito fuera el estúpido espíritu navideño, y toda su descendencia, y estúpido el por haberse detenido a abrir el regalo.

¿Y ahora que iba a hacer si ni siquiera sabia en que parte de Tokio estaba?

**X – X – X**

Mina observo por decima vez en los últimos tres minutos su reloj de pulsera, preguntándose internamente la razón por la que Yaten estaba tardando tanto, entendía perfectamente que los otros no lo echaran de menos, por que bueno… no estaba siendo de ayuda al momento de preparar las cosas para esa noche.

Sin embrago, no podía creer que todos parecieran no darse cuenta que ya hacia cerca de dos horas que el chico se había ido, y aun cuando las cosas que se le habían pedido no eran realmente necesarias, Mina sabia que Yaten ya tendría que haber llegado. Y estaba realmente preocupada, Seiya decía que no había por que preocuparse que seguramente Yaten estaba en alguno de sus berrinches.

Y en vista de que Taiki tampoco parecía estar preocupado por el peliplateado, ella tendría que estar tranquila, pero no podía estarlo, lo cierto era que extrañaba la presencia de Yaten y eso por supuesto que le preocupaba, con Galaxia haciendo de las suyas en la tierra por medio de las sailor animates no podía permitirse desarrollar sentimientos mas haya de los fraternales con las estrellas pop, y sin embrago ahí estaba preocupada y extrañando a Yaten, quien por cierto seguramente no extrañaría a ninguno de ellos.

Se mordió el labio inferior, mientras observaba a los otros dentro del lugar, Serena estaba concentrada en cortar las verduras, mientras junto a ella, Seiya ríe a carcajadas por la concentración de la rubia, Lita y Amy tenían controlada la cocina, mientras Rei y Taiki daban los últimos toques al lugar.

Viendo que no la iban a necesitar tomo su abrigo y salió a la calle, buscaría por algunas cuadras a Yaten, aun que realmente no era optimista y no pensaba que pudiera encontrarlo.

**X – X – X**

Ok, ser una rata era mucho mas complicado de lo que había llegado a pensar, si la gente te veía intentaba golpearte, eso si no eras aturdido por los gritos de las mujeres, por favor si solo se trataba de una rata.

Por fortuna ser una rata, también tenia sus partes buenas como la increíble velocidad a la que podían desplazarse y la manera en que podía escalar, y le había costado bastante ubicarse, había tenido que subir a la cornisa de un edificio, sorteando a varias mujeres gritonas, pero lo había hecho y ahora iba rumbo al templo, estaba seguro de que tanto Taiki como Seiya lo habían echado de menos, estaba seguro que ese par lo extrañaría con sinceridad.

Por supuesto si se hubiera puesto a pensar un poco se habría dado cuenta que en aquel lugar había mas mujeres y que en cuanto lo vieran empezarían a chillar como le venia ocurriendo, aun que no podían culparlo por olvidar eso cuando estaba intentando regresar a su forma humana lo antes posible.

La primera que vio a la rata fue Rei, y no pudo evitar el grito que salió de su garganta ni mucho menos el salto que dio a la silla, de ahí se unió Serena, apretando el brazo de Seiya y rogándole que se deshiciera del animal, Lita salió de la cocina armada con la escoba, dispuesta a sacar al intruso cuanto antes.

Yaten apenas y tuvo tiempo de salir del lugar a todo lo que sus cuatro patas daban y se escondió en un hueco cerca de las escaleras del templo, maldiciendo su suerte y al espíritu navideño y comenzando a hacerse a la idea de que no regresaría a la normalidad nunca.

No al menos, mientras Taiki y Seiya no se despegaran de esas chiquillas.

Mina subía los escalones del templo con lentitud, había buscado a Yaten pero no lo había encontrado, así que regresaba esperando que el chico ya hubiera llegado, antes se quedo parada a mitad de los escalones y miro hacia el cielo.

-Yaten- murmuro simplemente – Yo se que no debería extrañarte tanto- suspiro y continuo subiendo las escaleras.

Yaten parpadeo un momento confundido, en un segundo era una rata escondida en hueco y al segundo siguiente era un hombre, con el pie atorado en un hueco, maldijo su suerte nuevamente, mientras jalaba de su pie, y agradecía a quien fuera que lo había hecho regresar a la normalidad y con la ropa incluida.

Una vez que pudo liberar el pie, sonrió de manera victoriosa para después mirar a Mina en la puerta del templo, contemplándolo divertida, en otra ocasión se habría molestado pero no ahora, así que camino hacia ella y le sonrió.

-Hace frio aquí vayamos dentro- murmuro y antes de que ella contestara, la tomo de la mano y la llevo al interior del lugar.

**Notas de la autora**

No tengo nada que agregar, salvo que espero que les gustara, no tengo idea de porque no lo había subido aquí.


	11. Te arrepentirás

**Te vas a arrepentir**

**Por**: _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje**s: Rei

**Palabras:** 1,745

**Advertencia**: intento de humor :S

**Nota**: Para el topic reto del foro el destino de una estrella

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Existen momentos en la vida en que las cosas se salen por completo de tu plan de vida, esa clase de cosas que jamas llegaste a pensar que podían pasar y por lo tanto jamas imaginaste que te pasarían a ti. Al parecer al destino le gusta ensañarse contigo y no tiene reparo en reirse en tu cara.

Primero te hace que conozcas a un hombre con el que tienes mucho en común y con quien te la pasas muy bien platicando y que ademas parece estar algo interesado en ti, que no es feo pero sobre todo es inteligente. Es mucho mas de lo que te habías encontrado antes y estas sumamente feliz por eso.

Hasta que al destino se le ocurrió que ese chico, justamente ese tenia que ser la reencarnación del príncipe de la tierra y por lo tanto esta destinado a estar junto a tu mejor amiga por el resto de sus días. Tu por supuesto los felicitas – no es como que tengas otra opción – dices que estas feliz por ellos y después lloras amargamente, ya que fue Serena y no tu quien se queda con el príncipe.

Lo superas, o al menos finges hacerlo mientras tienes que convivir con ellos, día tras día, entonces conoces aun chico encantador, que trabaja para ti en el templo, y que parece quererte un poco; y por quien sientes cosas, no las mismas que sentías por Darien. Pero sientes.

Y entonces al destino se le ocurrió que debías saber tu futuro, te demostró que tu amiga y aquel chico se casarían serian felices, incluso tendrían a una hija, y tu ibas a ser parte de ese futuro, luchando por la seguridad de todo un planeta, hombro con hombro con tus reyes para hacer de la tierra un lugar mejor.

Y en ese momento renunciaste a Nicholas, no lo supiste inmediatamente, era imposible. Pero lo entendiste con el paso del tiempo y de los enemigos. Tu vida no seria como la de una chica común, tus problemas no eran como el de la mayoría de chicas, tu ya sabias tu futuro y tenias que trabajar para lograrlo.

Y aparecen en tu vida aquellos chicos. Yaten siempre te pareció interesante, en ese momento ya habías entendido que tenias que dejar ir a Nicholas, que no podías darle lo que el necesitaba, un esposo y una familia era algo que no estabas segura de querer tener, no siendo una guardiana. No con enemigos que estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Yaten te parecía alguien lejano, una estrella que no podías atrapar, y por eso se había fijado en el, otra vez mas el destino se había querido burlarse un poco de ella y lo había puesto al alcance de su mano, en la misma escuela que sus amigas e incluso se había vuelto amiga no solo de Yaten si no de Seiya y Taiki y ella se la había pasado bien.

Casi como una adolescente normal viviendo su vida, por supuesto había que olvidar los ataques enemigos y esas nuevas sailor que estaban en el lugar, pero dentro de todo; todo estaba bien. Salvo que de pronto las cosas comenzaron a no estarlo mas.

La identidad de Serena había quedado al descubierto, las nuevas y misteriosas Sailor eran realmente Yaten, Seiya y Taiki, y quienes ademas no tenían ganas de mezclarse con ustedes y una vez mas quedo de manifiesto que sus problemas no eran como los de otros adolescentes comunes.

Al final las cosas habían salido bien, pero había cosas que una vez rotas no pueden ser reparadas y quedar como antes.

Reí había decidido cambiar su vida, para prepararse para ese futuro que la esperaba y para eso; había elegido estudiar veterinaria, no se veía capaz de tomar alguna otra carrera y renunciar a ella una vez que Tokio de cristal fuera fundado. Eso era lo mejor.

Y eso es lo que nos lleva a ese momento

Seiya Kou esta frente a ella, tiene un horrible corto en el brazo derecho que sangra copiosamente, están encerrados en una sala de conferencias de un hotel con un grupo de chicos que están comenzando a llorar y que están aterrorizados y Rei no puede culparlos, afuera las otras sailors están intentando parar al nuevo enemigo.

Llegado justamente a unos cuantos días de la boda de Serena y Darien, un enemigo bastante fuerte que estaba decidido a impedir aquella boda, aparentemente en un intento de evitar la fundación de Tokio de cristal y así tener oportunidad de poder hacerse de la vía láctea.

A estas alturas Rei aun se sorprendía de que aun existiera gente con ganas de conquistar la vía láctea, pero ese era el caso, Seiya y ella estaban encerrados protegiendo a un grupo de chicos que no debían de saber su identidad mientras las otras chicas intentaban salvar la ciudad.

Debemos limpiar la herida — le dijo al chico mientras este se quejaba

No, debemos de poner a estos chicos a salvo — debatió el

A Rei no le pareció algo raro, desde que estaba de nuevo en la tierra Seiya estaba mucho mas agresivo que antes, Rei sospechaba – estaba segura – que se trataba de la boda de Serena, su amiga podía seguir siendo una cabeza de chorlito para entender el mundo, pero Rei sabia lo colado que estaba Seiya por ella y entendía la amargura del chico, ella misma con todo ese tiempo para prepararse aun sentía algo al mirar a serena y Darien juntos.

Si no tratamos la herida te vas a desmayar estas perdiendo bastante sangre — le dijo ella molesta

Es que ahora tienes un titulo de medicina del que no me habías hablado?

Rei hizo una mueca

Tengo un titulo como medico veterinario y con eso... —

No soy un animal — interrumpió

Ya lo se — dijo ella nerviosa — pero con toda esta sangre estas poniendome nerviosa y suturar una herida como esa no es tan diferente como puedes creer

Seiya le mando una mirada que quiere decir que no esta de acuerda con ella, pero aparentemente el llanto del chiquillo que esta a su derecha termina por convencerlo, Rei sabe que una vez que trasforme sus heridas serán curadas, pero eso es algo que todos esos chiquillos no saben y por lo tanto no pueden evitar espantarse al notar toda esa sangre.

Tratame con cariño

Rei no puede evitar mirarlo de mala manera

Kou, de verdad eres peor que cualquier Chihuahua que haya tratado

no me asombra que ese chihuahua se quejara, eres una salvaje

Rei termina la sutura y mira al chico de mala manera

Por gente como tu es por lo que no me decidí por la medicina — dice la chica de mala manera

Y no sabes cuan agradecido estoy por eso, aun que siento lastima por todo esos animales a los que vas a tratar —

Kou, una palabra mas y te juro que voy a respirar que te a mordido un perro y que necesitas la vacuna antirrábica —

Seiya levante una ceja de manera retadora

Me gustaría verte intentando —

Antes de que Rei logre contestar la puerta de la sala de conferencias vuela y aparecen las Sailor algo magulladas pero bien, Rei lanza un suspiro al sentir como la preocupación por ellas abandona su cuerpo y luego ayuda al desalojo de los críos y sobre todo a que se reúnan con sus padres.

Esta a punto de salir del lugar cuando escucha a Seiya quejandose con Yaten de lo mucho que le duele el brazo y de lo inepta que es ella como veterinaria.

Tres días después Serena se encoge de hombros mientras Seiya lanza un grito que maldice a Rei y que resuena en la clínica donde Amy trabaja

De verdad era necesario Amy? — le pregunta la rubia

Rei dice que le mordió un perro, no sabemos como puede reaccionar su cuerpo dado que no es terrestre esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer

Pero, parece que duele mucho

Y aun faltan otras dos

Serena pone cara de terror ante las palabras de su amiga

Talvez deberíamos evitar que Seiya y Rei se encuentren durante un tiempo

Pienso lo mismo

ME LA PAGARAS REI HINO — es lo que se escucha a varios metros a la redonda

La pelinegra esta lista para el movimiento de Seiya y de hecho lo espera con ansias, hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan contenta, solo espera que este no sea otro movimiento del destino.

**Notas de la autora**

**err**, esto iba a ser todo menos lo que resulto, espero que les guste.


	12. Siempre

**Siempre**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje**:Serena/seiya

**Palabras:** 841

**Advertencia:** Ninguna

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Serena observa las pupilas azules que la miran fijamente, siente que el rubor cubre su rostro, y por un momento siente que el escote de su vestido es demasiado revelador, y que Seiya es capaz de mirar a través de sus ropas. Incluso a través de la piel hasta su alma, estremeciendola completamente.

Honestamente, ella no esperaba volver a verlo y ahora esta ahí, vestido de negro. Mirándola de esa manera que la pone nerviosa y que hace que algo dentro de su estomago se agite, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto lo echaba de menos hasta ese momento, en que puede no solo verlo de nuevo sino disfrutar de su presencia de su aroma.

— Quería verte antes de... antes que fueras la esposa de ... —

Pero Serena corta las palabras del chico poniendo su mano sobre sus labios

— No lo digas — pide y se pregunta no por primera vez

¿Dónde ha quedado la alegría por ser la esposa de Darien?, ella ya no es la misma chica que era antes de que Galaxia atacara, lo siente. Y sin embrago ahora al verlo a el ahí, mirándola se siente de nuevo la chica de 16 que era. Lastima que ahora ya no puede seguir siendola, hay un reino que gobernar, una hija que concebir, y ella debe madurar.

— Estas hermosa — le dice él y se sonroja

El corazón de Serena se acelera, Seiya se ve tan guapo con esa mirada y las mejillas rojas ¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella una princesa? Ya era difícil llevar una vida normal, ya era difícil su relación con Darien siendo simplemente ellos, se ha vuelto muy complicada siendo también Endimión y Serenity.

Desea tanto que cuando Darien la vea aparecer por el pasillo, la mire de la misma manera en que Seiya lo esta haciendo, pero sabe que es una tontería, por que esta segura que ella tampoco será capaz de verlo, como esta viendo a Seiya en estos momentos ¿Dónde esta todo el amor que se tenían? ¿a dónde se fue? No esta segura y tampoco esta del todo segura de querer seguir ahí frente a Seiya, mientras este le ruega con la mirada cosas que no llega a articular.

Por un momento Serena se permite pensar en el "que pasaría si" se imagina tomando la mano de Seiya, corriendo juntos. Saliendo de aquella iglesia en donde se ha planeado una fastuosa ceremonia. Se imagina huyendo lejos, muy lejos donde jamas puedan encontrarla, se imagina entre sus brazos. Se imagina unos niños de su mano, imagina risas, solo risas y ningun deber impuesto.

Y siente a las lagrimas traicioneras empezar a formarse en sus ojos, ya que ha pensado en una vida que no debe de tener. Seiya no debería estar ahí, no debería mirarla como lo hace, no debería hacerla sentir como la mala del cuento. Por qué sin importar su decisión alguien mas aparte de ella saldrá lastimado y eso es injusto. Tiene ganas de tener de nuevo 14 años y desear, desear no ser una guerrera, ni una princesa, desear ser solo una chica normal.

— Deberias irte — le dice a Seiya, en voz baja y sin escucharse para nada convencida de sus propias palabras.

— ¿Irás a buscarme Bombón? — le pregunta Seiya y ella lo mira sin comprender — Cuando funden esa ciudad, cuando tengas esa hija, ¿Irás a buscarme? — hay tanta suplica en las pupilas que Serena no puede mas que aferrarse al chico con fuerza, en un abrazo desesperado.

— Lo haré — murmura y se siente agoista, pero en ese momento no importa, si va a cumplir ese destino que la había marcado desde antes, entonces se aseguraría que si el principio no era bueno su final si fuera un _felices para siempre_

— Te estaré esperando— murmura el poniendo su frente en la de ella, acariciando sus mejillas con lentitud — Te estaré esperando, siempre —

El golpe en la puerta la sobresalta, parpadea confundida al encontrarse sola, con la ventana abierta.

— Es hora cabeza de bombón — le dice Haruka al abrir la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios, sonrisa que se esfuma al notar la mirada confundida de Serena — ¿Estas bien? — le pregunta

Serena traga saliva e intenta sonreír lo mejor que puede, sin poderse creer que aquel pequeño encuentro fuera obra de su imaginación, intentando no llorar de decepción

—Los nervios — dice con la voz mas firme que puede

Haruka parece entenderla, y le dedica una sonrisa y pone una mano sobre su hombro, pero antes de que pueda decir nada aparece Amy quien toma el ramo de novia de la mesa cerca de la ventana

— Ya es hora — dice poniendo el ramo en las manos de Serena y dedicandole una ultima mirada, sonriendo — Darien se quedara sin aliento en cuanto te vea —

Serena respira profundo antes de caminar hacia la puerta, baja la mirada hacia el ramo y se detiene un momento, para verse nuevamente en el espejo, y sonríe. Esta segura de reconocer la caligrafía de quien ha escrito _siempre_en el espejo.

Solo espera poder cumplir esa promesa.

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero de verdad que les gustara, ustedes saben adoro esta pareja y este fandom.


	13. Cobarde

**Cobarde**

**Personaje/pareja(s):** Seiya, Sailor Uranus  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Resumen:** Uno no puede intentar detener la boda de Serena y Darién sin tener que enfrentarse a la afilada hoja de la espada de Uranus. Basado en Esta imagen  
**Advertencias:** **Muerte de una personaje**  
**Disclaimer:** Creo que a estas alturas ya está bastante claro que no soy japonesa y que no me llamo Naoko. Así que seguramente ya saben que nada de esto me pertenece, que no es con fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento  
**Palabras:** 288  
**Beta:** **nande_chan**

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

La muerte…

Seiya jamás le había temido a la muerte, sabía ya cómo se encontraría con ella: en el campo de batalla. Con las sangre bombeando rápidamente por su cuerpo, peleando con todas sus fuerzas, hasta el último aliento.

No debería sorprenderle mucho que su encuentro con la muerte no fuera de aquella manera, no había un campo de batalla, no había adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, no había fiereza, simplemente resignación.

Uno no puede intentar detener la boda de Serena y Darién sin tener que enfrentarse a la afilada hoja de la espada de Uranus. Y aquel enfrentamiento había terminado de aquella manera. Con la guerrera sentada sobre su pecho, la afilada hoja descansando sobre su garganta y el tacón de los botines enterrándose en su brazo derecho.

No la mira a los ojos, no puede hacerlo. Por eso mantiene el puño sobre los mismos, apretando los parpados, escuchando su propia respiración agitada y la de la guardiana. No sabe que es lo que espera la rubia, es un simple movimiento, un poco mas de presión y la hoja no encontrara resistencia. ¿Qué es la piel contra la poderosa espada de Uranus?

—¿No me digas ahora que eres una sentimental y te estás tomando tu tiempo para despedirte?

El tacón se encaja aún más en su brazo, esa es toda la respuesta que obtiene de Uranus.

—¡Hazlo de una maldita vez Uranus!

La hoja presiona más, lastimando, cortando la piel expuesta, dañando pero no de la manera en que Seiya espera.

—¡Eres un maldito cobarde Kou! — dice Uranus con la voz estrangulada.

Pero Seiya no tiene tiempo ni para pensar en la razón, la espada de Uranus al fin ha terminado el trabajo.

**Notas de la autora:**

No, no me pregunten de donde saque el valor para escribir algo así.


	14. Un futuro diferente

**Un futuro diferente**

**Personaje/pareja(s):** Darien, Serena, Haruka, Rei, Mina, Yaten, Taiki, Seiya; Seiya/Serena  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Resumen:** No, el futuro no es como ellos esperaban, pero eso no significa que vaya a ser malo, sólo será diferente.  
**Advertencias:** Creo que ninguna.  
**Disclaimer:** Creo que a estas alturas ya está bastante claro que no soy japonesa y que no me llamo Naoko. Así que seguramente ya saben que nada de esto me pertenece, que no es con fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento  
**Palabras:** 2,255  
**Beta:** **nande_chan**

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Darién podía fingir que aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero no era cierto, lo había visto venir a los largo de todos aquellos meses, simplemente se había ocultado la realidad. Porque era más fácil de esa manera.

Serena lo miraba fijamente, con las pupilas llenas de lágrimas, pero con la mirada más determinada que el hombre le había visto en su rostro en todos los años que tenía de conocerla, y ya hacía varios.

Él podía sentirse ofendido, estaba en siu derecho después de todo, pero no era capaz de engañarse a sí mismo y aquella confesión de la rubia no lo lastimaba como se esperaría, al contrario, lo había dejado ligero, como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso que estaba cargando y que no se había dado cuenta.

Mientras, la rubia frente a él hacía todo lo posible para no derramar ninguna lágrima

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó a la rubia.

Serena quiso lanzar una carcajada ante lo absurdo de su pregunta. ¿Qué si estaba segura? No estaba segura de nada, salvo de que lo que sentía por Darién, no era ni de broma lo que había sido antes, cuando recién se habían descubierto sus identidades.

¿De dónde había salido el valor para encarar a su prometido como lo estaba haciendo? No lo sabía, seguramente se trataba simplemente de su incapacidad para decir mentiras, no le parecía justo continuar con todo cuando se sentía de aquella manera, era como engañar a Darién y ella era incapaz de eso.

—Lamento si te estoy lastimando —murmuró con la voz rota.

Algo en el pecho de Darién se estrujó al escuchar la voz de Serena y se apresuró a recorrer la distancia que los separaba para abrazarla con fuerza, pero no se engañaba, no encontró en aquel malestar en el pecho, el dolor lacerante que debería de sentir al saber que perdía al amor de su vida, era más bien el malestar y la rabia que sentía un hermano mayor al saber que alguien había lastimado a su hermanita.

¿En qué momento su amor se había desgastado de aquella manera? Supuso que había sido culpa de los dos, se habían sentido tan seguros que se habían descuidado como pareja y ahora eran simplemente dos amigos más. Supuso que lo peor que les pudo haber pasado fue conocer su futuro.

—¿Has pensado como vas a decírselo a las chicas? —preguntó Darién aún abrazándola.

Serena negó con la cabeza, sabía que la culparían. Que pensarían que había sido ella quien había propiciado todo, y que la odiarían. Le dolía sobremanera pero las entendía ¿Después de todo no habían luchado para defenderla? ¿Defender el futuro? Era la primera vez que Serena entendía lo injusto de la misión que tenían sus amigas.

Era también la primera vez que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no haberse enterado de nada del futuro y seguir siendo sólo una estudiante de instituto; sabía que era una tontería, si fuera solamente la estudiante de instituto no habría conocido a Mina ni a Rei, y posiblemente jamás habría encontrado el valor para hablar con Amy. Tal vez solo tendría a Lita y ni rastro en su vida de Haruka, Michiru, Setzuna y Hotaru.

Suponía que su vida como Sailor Moon tenía cosas buenas, pero también malas. O puede simplemente que estuviera loca. ¿Cómo era posible que ya no sintiera por Darién lo que sentía antes? Si el hombre seguía siendo su príncipe perfecto.

—Lo mejor seria que tú fueras a verlo y yo hable con las chicas.

Serena se separó de Darién para mirarlo fijamente. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Darién debió de ver la confusión en su expresión.

—¿Aún no te has dado cuenta princesa?

Serena no pudo evitar la mueca ante el apodo, otras de las cosas que habían cambiado con el tiempo. Darién sonrió al mirarla, quiso enojarse con ella, sentirse herido. De esa manera sentir que no le había dado la espalda a su amor, pero no fue capaz de sentir ni un deje de celos.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

Pero en el fondo lo sabía, sólo necesitó las palabras de Darien, el que hasta ese momento aún era su prometido.

—Deberías irte ahora, con suerte cuando ellas se den cuenta yo podré cubrirte.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó intentando entender cómo se podía no querer más la perfección.

—No eres la única que no siente lo mismo Serena —contestó el sonriendo—, y cuando me lo has dicho me he sentido aliviado más que molesto o triste, creo que nuestra historia no estaba destinada a pasar en esta vida.

— Pero… Rini, Tokio de cristal…

Darién se puso de pie mirando por su ventana la ciudad, Rini. La simple mención de aquel nombre dolía, no era justo para ninguno de los tres lo que estaba pasando

—No podemos hacer nada con lo que no estaba destinado a pasar, los padres de Rini eran otros Darién y Serena, solo que nosotros no nos dimos cuenta a tiempo.

Entonces sí, Serena comenzó a llorar, sentía que no existían suficientes lágrimas en el mundo para despedirse de aquella niña a quien había aprendido a querer, su futura hija. Aquella niña que al menos para esa Serena Tsukino no existiría.

—Ella estará bien, Serena —le dijo Darién, pero ella notó en las pupilas azules el mismo dolor que ella sentía.

¿No se estaban dando por vencidos muy pronto? Tal vez solo necesitaban tratar con más ganas, igual simplemente era un mal entendido. ¿No llegaba con el tiempo la monotonía y el aburrimiento? ¿No eran ya como un matrimonio que llevaba años y estaban sucumbiendo a la rutina?

—¿No merece que luchemos? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿No merece ser fruto del amor?

Se abrazó a Darién llorando con fuerza, sintiendo el consuelo de aquellos brazos amigos, lloró no solo por Rini, lo hizo también por Tokio de Cristal, y por aquel amor que no supo en qué momento había empezado a agonizar y sin que ella se diera cuenta murió.

—No sé si él va a querer verme —dijo con la voz rota aún en los brazos de Darién.

—Sería un tonto si no lo hiciera Serena, pero no puedes saberlo si no vas a buscarlo.

—No soy tan valiente —declaró ella, y sabía que él la entendería. No había nadie en el mundo que la conociera como el que hasta hacía unos momentos era su prometido.

Habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, y uno no enfrenta a la muerte una y otra vez sin compartir un vínculo que era más duradero que el amor pasional.

—Pero vas a hacerlo, por mí y por Rini.

Aquello era un golpe bajo, pero no sabía de que otra manera hacer reaccionar a la rubia.

—Haruka se pondrá furiosa.

—¡Soy el príncipe de la Tierra puedo con una mujer furiosa!

Serena sonríó a pesar de las lágrimas.

—Dile a Kou que si te lastima le romperé todos los dientes.

Serena lanzó una carcajada a pesar de sí misma.

—O mejor aún, dile que si te lastima lo encerraré en una habitación con Haruka y que ella le romperá todos los dientes.

Aquello no debería estar pasando, deberían de estar llorando, sentirse mal y no tan aliviados de las decisiones que estaban tomando; mucho menos estar riendo como lo estaban haciendo. ¿Es que su historia de amor épico realmente no había tenido nada de épico?

—Te voy a extrañar. —Y no miente, después de todo ha sido su primer amor.

—Esto no es un adiós Serena, eres mi familia y la familia nos acompaña toda la vida.

Serena lo abraza de nuevo, sí él es el hermano mayor que siempre deseó tener.

**X –X –X**

La gente se pasa mucho tiempo de su vida, en búsqueda de estrellas fugaces que cumplan sus deseos. ¿Qué pasa cuando eres esa estrella fugaz y no puedes ni cumplir tus propios deseos? Fácil, te dedicas a trabajar con todas tus fuerzas, a cansarte de tal forma que no puedas ocupar un minuto de tu tiempo en pensar en algo.

Y eventualmente, cuando tus músculos están hechos polvo, dejas de pensar en la Tierra, en hubiera, e incluso acabas con las pesadillas y los sueños, que estás cansado hasta para eso; el problema es que llega un momento en que tu cuerpo no puede con todo aquello y por lo mismo colapsa. ¿El problema? Que cuando estás en recuperación tienes demasiado tiempo libre y descubres con horror que los pensamientos a los que estabas huyendo, siguen ahí, y no dudan ni un momento en torturarte. Como si quisieran recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

Así es como Serena encuentra a su estrella fugaz, en la cama con una expresión de amargura cantando en voz alta, no pasa por alto la mirada de reproche que le lanzan Taiki y Yaten. Pero finge que lo hace, como si no entendiera que no es bienvenida en aquel lugar.

—Seiya —murmura cuando está cerca de la cama donde el hombre detiene su canto y la mira, antes de clavar la mirada en Yaten y Taiki con algo muy parecido al rencor.

—No Seiya, sé que te dije que si seguías comportándote como un niño la llamaríamos, pero no fuimos nosotros. —Se apresura a explicar Taiki.

—Tengo una invitación que hacerte —dice Serena y finge nuevamente que no es conciente de la mirada de advertencia de Yaten, como si no entendiera lo que los ojos verdes le están gritando, que Seiya no sobreviviría si ella lo invita a su boda. ¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta de la intensidad del amor que Seiya siente por ella?

Ignora a Yaten, quien está dispuesto a golpear a la princesa de la Luna si esa invitación que trae es para su boda. Aquella mujer va a terminar con su hermano, no tiene duda, y por eso ella merece todos los tormentos del infierno y Yaten no va a dudar ni un momento en hacérselos pasar, por mucho que sea una princesa y todo lo que aquello conlleva.

Seiya se imaginó el reencuentro muchas veces, en todas salía al encuentro de Serena con ánimo, abrazándola con fuerza, pegándola a su cuerpo para no dejarla ir nunca. Jamás pensó que la realidad sería de aquella manera, con él recuperándose de agotamiento y ella trayéndole la invitación a su boda. ¿Por qué no simplemente lo mataba y terminaban con todo?

—Estoy planeando unas vacaciones y me pregunto si ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

Seiya abre la boca sin creer que lo que ha escuchado es real, mientras Taiki y Yaten comparten una mirada de desconcierto.

—¿Vacaciones? —pregunta el exvocalista confundido.

—Uno necesita un poco de diversión de vez en cuando con la persona que más quiere en el mundo, ¿no te parece?

Seiya no puede creer lo que está escuchando, ni Taiki, ni Yaten, los tres miran a la rubia como si ésta les estuviera jugando una broma, y tiene sentido que lo piensen. ¿Cómo es posible que el resplandor de la Luna quiera a una simple estrella fugaz?

Serena se muerde el labio inferior, mientras espera la respuesta luchando contra el llanto que quiere ganarle la partida debido a la emoción, no quiere ser más esa chica llorona, pero tampoco puede hacer mucho contra la incertidumbre. ¿Y si se ha equivocado? ¿Si ha malinterpretado todo?

—Pero… tú ya tienes a quien querer, Bombón —dice Seiya mirando sus manos para no mirarla a ella.

—Sí —dice ella tomando asiento en la cama del chico antes de tomar la mano derecha de Seiya entre las suyas—, se llama Seiya Kou y es el hombre más desesperante de la faz del universo. —Y entonces sí, no puede hacer nada contra las lágrimas que le han ganado la partida—. Y uno de los más valientes, es un cabeza dura y el mejor amigo que una chica desee tener. —Aprieta con fuerza sus manos—. Y yo no sé si él aún me quiera…

No termina la frase porque Seiya la está abrazando con fuerza ocultando el rostro en el cuello de la chica.

—Hasta el mismo infierno iría si me lo pides Bombón —dice el con la voz ahogada—, claro que voy de vacaciones contigo princesa.

Serena deja escapar un sollozo de pura felicidad.

—¿Por tiempo indefinido?

—Por todo el tiempo que tú me quieras junto a ti.

—Por siempre —dice ella.

Y Seiya la aprieta aún más contra sí, sintiendo cómo todo el cuerpo de ella tiembla debido al llanto, y el suyo debido a la emoción.

—Para siempre, Serena.

Promete y está seguro de que cumplirá. No se da cuenta que tanto Taiki como Yaten abandonaron la habitación, completamente sorprendidos y contentos por Seiya.

**X –X –X**

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo —dice Haruka furiosa sin querer creerse lo que Darién les has dicho.

—Todos merecen un final feliz, Haruka —dice Darien un poco cansado de aquella conversación.

—Pero… tú y Serena tendrían un felices para siempre —dice Mina completamente desconcertada.

—No, lo que fuera que Serena y yo tendríamos sería cualquier cosa menos felicidad, ambos ya no sentimos lo mismo el uno por el otro.

—¿Y dónde está esa niña tonta? —pregunta Rei un poco dolida, ya que Serena no confió en ella para decirle que ya no quería a Darién.

—Buscando su felices para siempre —responde Darién mirando hacia el cielo donde ya se pueden ver las estrellas.

Haruka lanza una maldición y Darién sonríe.

No, el futuro no es como ellos esperaban, pero eso no significa que vaya a ser malo, sólo será diferente.

**Notas de la autora:**

Luego de tanto Drama, tenía ganas de algo simplemente Feliz, espero que les guste.


	15. Costumbres terrestres

**Costumbre terrestre**

**Personaje/pareja**(s): Seiya, menciones Seiya/Serena

**Rating:** PG

**Resumen**: Seiya recrea una costumbre terrestre, solo para no olvidarla.

**Advertencias**: Creo que ninguna.

**Disclaimer**: Creo que a estas alturas ya está bastante claro que no soy japonesa y que no me llamo Naoko. Así que seguramente ya saben que nada de esto me pertenece, que no es con fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento

**Palabras**: 173

**Notas: **Escrito para el promt 1 de los cuervos de santa de la comunidad fandom insano de LJ

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Es curioso que de todas las costumbres terrestres, el desee recrear aquella. No lo dice en voz alta, ni pide permiso para hacerlo. Después de todo planea ponerlo solo en su habitación y así no molestara a nadie, sino que tampoco tendrá que dar explicaciones del por qué de su decisión.

Por supuesto que Yaten y Taiki saben, de alguna manera parece que siempre saben lo que pasa por su mente, pero no preguntan nada. Ellos estuvieron ahí y pueden entenderlo mucho mejor que cualquiera de las otras guardianas.

Cuando ha terminado, se cruza de brazos y observa su obra. Yaten junto a él, hace una mueca de disgusto. A Seiya no le importa, sabe que hay muchas más esferas azules de las que son necesarias para el tamaño del pino, pero no pudo evitarlo. Es exactamente el mismo azul de los ojos de bombón, y por un momento se imagina que es ella quien lo esta mirando.

Es patético y lo sabe, pero no le importa.

Realmente no quiere olvidarla.


	16. Imagina mis besos

"**Imagina mis besos"**

**.**

**Por**: _Jenny Anderson_

.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Pareja**: Serena/Seiya

**Prompt**: Citas a escondidas

**Beta**: Sol Bronte

**Palabras**: 600

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

"_Sin besos bombón… no hasta que sepas si puedo reemplazarlo."_

Esas habían sido las palabras que habían originado todo aquello. No había pensado en los labios de Seiya ni en el sabor de sus besos, hasta que él mismo se los había negado aquella noche en la azotea de la escuela.

Había sido un día normal en el instituto, las chicas seguían rodeándola preocupadas no sólo por su bienestar físico, sino también por su estado de ánimo; Rei había intentado infructuosamente que le contara lo que le pasaba pero, sólo logró contarle una parte de las cosas, que Darién no le había escrito durante todas esas semanas y que empezaba a temer que simplemente el hombre se había hartado de ella.

Por otro lado, estaba Seiya y esa petición desesperada de dejarlo entrar en su corazón. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso cuando estaba al borde de la angustia por Darién? Además, ¿cómo saber si lo que empezaba a sentir por Seiya era real y no un simple sentimiento nacido de la soledad ante el silencio de su novio?

Su vida ya era suficientemente caótica sin necesidad de triángulos amorosos o amores no correspondidos, pero ahí estaba ella, aceptando salidas a escondidas con un chico que parecía quererla, por el simple hecho de intentar no pensar en el otro, en el que ella quería.

Definitivamente eso tenía que volverla una especie de zorra o algo así. Sin embargo, no era como si estuviera engañando a Darien o mintiéndole a Seiya. El chico sabía exactamente como estaban las cosas con ella –bueno puede que no exactamente-, pero sí sabía que había otro hombre tatuado en su corazón.

No obstante, el tiempo pasaba y Seiya seguía allí, con su presencia cálida y reconfortante. Muchas sonrisas y bromas fáciles, y era feliz en su compañía, a pesar de tener que mentirle a sus amigas para lograrlo. Sabía que él también les mentía a sus hermanos sobre su ubicación.

Demasiadas mentiras para que aquello resultará bien y, entonces, mientras en una ocasión observaban el atardecer, ella recargada en el pecho del chico, sintiendo sólo paz y atesorando aquel sentimiento –tenía demasiado tiempo viviendo en la zozobra-, él le había dicho que quería besarla, que se moría por hacerlo, pero que no podía hacerlo. Que no lo haría hasta estar seguro de que tenía una oportunidad con ella.

Por un momento se ofendió y estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero él no se lo permitió, tomándola por el hombro y la girándola. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía la mano derecha del chico sobre la boca y la izquierda en su cintura. Todo lo que podía hacer era mantenerse completamente inmóvil con los ojos abiertos de par en par, deseando en su confusión, que la mano que cubría su boca no estuviera ahí.

Ahora cada que veía un atardecer, era imposible no pensar en aquel _casi_ beso, en su aroma y cercanía. Nunca habían estado tan cerca como en ese momento. Nariz, rozando con nariz. Cada que veía un atardecer era imposible no preguntarse. ¿Sería tan terrible besar a Seiya? Y se imaginaba sus besos al ver cada atardecer, tanto como imaginaba el regreso de Darién cada que miraba la Luna.

Pero no se podían tener ambas cosas, o existía con el sol o se hacía con la luna. Eso no impedía por supuesto que se preguntara como sería besar a Seiya Kou.

—¿Imaginando mis besos, Bombón?

Y pensando en el demonio, éste apareció.

—Sigue soñando, Seiya.

Por qué era eso lo que ella hacía, soñaba. Seguía soñando que podía tener aquellos atardeceres sin que Luna se enterara.


End file.
